Forever Young
by KelliNicole
Summary: Sequel to the Ninth Cullen. Cole and Ayden are enjoying life with their family. But what happens when old rivals of one family member try and disturb the peace?Written before I could put a good sentence together. Don't hold it against me.
1. Prologue

A/N: yes, tis me with our sequel to The Ninth Cullen

**A/N: yes, tis me with our sequel to The Ninth Cullen. You must read it, if you haven't, to understand this one. So…here for no reason whatsoever is everyone's favorite vampire/superhero Edward Cullen!**

**Edward: Yo.**

**Me: Well, did you miss me?  
Edward: COURSE I DID!**

**Me: Sweet. Where is everyone?**

**Alice: -On Edward's phone- I took everyone shopping! Yay!**

**Me: Anyway, on with our prologue, which is Ayden's POV of the epilogue of The Ninth Cullen (with the proposal). Enjoy!**

Denali held so many wonderful memories. I could almost stay here forever. But I would get so bored!

Cole was changed three months ago. We'd been playing games and catching up with old friends in that time. Tonight, though, Cole and I had a date.

I sat in Cole's arms, completely content. We were watching the cloudy Alaskan sky clear as twilight approached. I couldn't help but thank God for giving me such a wonderful angel. He never ceases to amaze me. I reached up to kiss his neck.

"Thank you," I whispered, my lips finally making contact with his skin.

He picked up my hand, kissing it gently. He smiled as he looked down at me.

"And what are you thanking me for?" Cole asked innocently. I deliberated for a moment, considering just what I should tell him. I thought over the months we'd spent together, all we'd sacrificed.

"For making this eternal life worth while," I murmured, turning around in his arms so that I could face my Greek God. Slowly, I unbuttoned his shirt to trace meaningless patterns on his stone cold chest. _So damn gorgeous,_ I thought while poking his belly button. He chuckled, much to my delight; I loved his laugh.

"Are you ticklish?" I teased, poking him repeatedly. When his hands found my own, I was locked in the grip of his newborn strength. Once he'd released me, I crossed my arms over my chest, pouting.

"That's no fair," I muttered, trying to give him puppy dog eyes. I could see by his perfectly aware face that I had no effect on him like he had on me. He leaned over to me.

"I never said I play fair, babe," he cooed. 

I decided to play childishly. I scooted out of his hold so that we were sitting across from each other. Once I'd reached the maximum distance I'd allow myself to be from him, I stuck out my tongue. In response, he smiled seductively. I could feel my intelligence being flushed from my mind under his gaze. He seemed to be doing that to all the girls recently.

"Ayden!" Cole shouted, breaking me from my reverie. Oh my God, I may as well have just raped the poor kid! I hid my face in my hands, embarrassed. I thought I might prove everyone wrong by blushing for a minute.

"I'm sorry, you're just too cute," I muttered through my fingers. He laughed as he pulled me back into his lap.

"I know I'm gorgeous." He kissed my nose as I rolled my eyes. "Come here baby," he whispered seductively, pulling me in for a kiss.

Our lips moved in a perfect rhythm, touching just enough to tease us each for more. In unison, we applied more force. He knotted his fingers in my hair, pulling gently. I pulled his hair in response then shifted my hands to his neck to massage gently. Sadly, we broke apart after a moment.

"That was something," I gasped, catching the breath that I didn't need. He smiled sweetly down at me. He had such a heart-warming smile.

"I love that smile," I murmured, resting, once again, on his chest to see the clouds clearing out for twilight.

"Wanna go for a run?" he asked enthusiastically. A run sounded great. I stood up almost immediately. I took off, hoping to get a head start, but he caught up quickly. We ran for a few minutes in the snow, though it was summer, stopping after a few minutes when we were close to the cabins.

"Hey, Ayden, can I ask you a question?" I could see the nervousness in his eyes. It made me feel a little uneasy. I could feel Jasper calming us from the study in the nearest cabin.

"Thanks, Jazz," I called out to my brother as he smiled at me from the window. Cole was on one knee when I turned back to him.

"Uhh, Cole, what are you doing?" I asked, nervous despite Jasper's efforts.

He took a deep breath, his hands shaking all the while. He pulled a small black box from his back pocket. Had I been human, I probably would've peed my pants by this time.

"Ayden, you said earlier that I make your eternal life worth while. And I once told you that there was no turning back, that I would do anything to make you mine. I'm jumping at that opportunity now."

He opened the box to a ring that knocked the unneeded breath out of me. The band was silver, three sapphires set in it. Around the sapphires were two small diamonds on both sides. The two smaller sapphires were diamond-shaped while the larger center one was oval.

"Ayden Smith Cullen Hale, would you please honor me with your hand in marriage?"

I gaped for what could've been years for all I knew. The word marriage repeated in my head for what seemed like hours. I looked back down at him. His face was sad, rejected.

"Yes," I whispered. "Yes!" I squealed, jumping up and down. I caught him off-guard with my squealing, but he wrapped me up in his arms, nonetheless. He spun me around, kissing me all over, finally resting on my lips. I kissed him deeply, but briefly. He broke our kiss to slip my ring onto my finger, beside my other. I looked down at the rings together. I turned my hand over and read the inscription on my older ring.

_Forever._

**A/N: Wow. I'm glad people like my stories. Review, loves! I'll post the first official chapter tomorrow, hopefully. Apparently I have a date for an Easter egg hunt. Eww. Well, Edward, what's up?**

**Edward: Not much, you?**

**Me: Writing. And talking to Tyler. Ugh. He never stops trying to make me jealous.**

**Edward: Yeah, that's gay. Want me to kill him once I take care of Jacob?  
Me: Sure! Thanks, man!**

**Edward: No problem. Everyone review for hugs from, well…somebody. Dunno who yet.**


	2. Plans and Paris

A/N: Thanks for the support, loves

**A/N: Thanks for the support, loves! You guys are too great. I think once I finish this chappy, I'm gonna go write for My Adventures With The Cullen Family. I've had this idea about the pack in the back of my head. :) Now, here to give hugs to the first chapter's reviewers, everyone's favorite klutz/heroine Bella Swan!**

**Bella: Aay babay.**

**Me: Uhm…**

**Bella: -Falls down-**

**Edward: Bella…what am I going to do with you?**

**Bella: CHANGE MEEEEEEE**

**Edward: After we're married.**

**Bella: Dammit.**

**Me: Uhm…review!**

"Alice! Dammit, I told you purple, not pink! You know I hate this shade of pink. It looks like a freaking baby shower in here." I stormed into the kitchen of our Denali cabin, eyes black with fury. I slammed down a clip board on the table.

"I know." She smirked. It was only then that I noticed her, Rose, and Bella opening boxes of dyed purple roses. One box was full of flowers, the other full of petals.

"Wasn't that a great little trick? Credit goes to Emmett." I glared daggers at my sister before running off to find Emmett.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" 

I ran into his room, not bothering to open the door, thus causing it to be broken down. He looked up at me, dropping his weights to the floor.

"It's really funny to play tricks on the stressed-out bride-to-be, isn't it?!" I screamed at him as I crossed the floor slowly. I picked him up and threw him against the wall, holding him there by his neck.

"I-I'm sorry, A-Ayden. Please don't be m-mad." He gave me puppy eyes. I dropped him to the floor, sighing.

"Don't screw with me anymore, Emmett. Go clean up the pink roses in the family room before I change my mind." I collapsed on the floor in the hall. I pulled my knees up to my chest, my head in my hands.

"Stupid stressed-out vampire," he muttered as he walked down the stairs. I pulled the knob off of what used to be his door and chucked it at his head.

"We're home!" Carlisle called from the back door. He, Cole, Esme, and the entire Denali coven had been hunting for the past week. 

I ran down the stairs and straight into Cole's arms. He held me close to him, just staring into my eyes. I knew it was coming; I turned to mush, yet again.

"Ayden, are you alright?" Carlisle asked after a minute of my staring.

"Uhh, she does that…a lot." Cole looked back and forth nervously between me and our father figure.

"Hmm…does that happen with all the girls, Cole?"

"Yeah, sometimes," he admitted sheepishly.

"Well, I think we've found his gift." My eyes shot up to meet my father's.

"Say what?" I raised an eyebrow as Cole carried me to sit on one of the couches. Carlisle sat next to us.

"I believe that women may be very…sensitive…to his appearance."

"You mean he's some sort of super-dazzler?!" I asked, shocked and confused. My father chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose you could put it that way. It's like you're gift, but it only works on women and it doesn't involve his voice." Carlisle nodded his head as he stood. "I suppose I should tell everyone. This is quite interesting," he muttered as he ran to the other cabin.

"Ayden! Come on! We're going shopping!" I rolled my eyes, though Alice couldn't see, and kissed Cole's cheek.

"I'll see you Monday, babe," he cooed in my ear before Alice dragged me to the Porsche. 

"I love you!" I called as we pulled down the driveway, heading to Paris for the weekend.

"Ayden, trust me, I know how it feels. Alice is, as Jasper once said, one frightening little monster," Bella whispered as we walked into yet another lingerie store on the Paris street corners.

"What is today, Saturday? Crap, we're running out of time." Alice stopped in the middle of the store, thinking intently about our agenda.

"Tomorrow we get the dresses, today is lingerie and jewelry. We go home Monday, and I start the decorating and such. Rose, you invited the Volturi yesterday, right?"

"Yes, Alice. Everything is taken care of, I promise. Just buy the girl something to wear on her honeymoon so we can go home sooner," Rosalie muttered.

"Alright, everyone split up. Scream if you find something." With that, Alice stormed off with an evil glint in her eyes to find something for my honeymoon.

"Ayden! Come here now!" Alice screeched from across the store. 

I walked over to her sullenly, taking in the small bits of clothing draped over her arm. Of the mounds of material, I could spot an ivory lace garter with blue detail and crystal beading, and on top was a fuschia pink chemise with a 'v' shaped neckline trimmed with soft black lace, slender shoulder straps and lace trim to the hemline. It came with a matching jacket.

I was shoved by Alice and Rosalie into a dressing room, and forced to model for them. All the while, Bella was throwing me apologetic glances. I laughed at her pity for me.

"Thanks, Bella. I appreciate it," I said gratefully as I walked out, back in my original clothing.

Alice and Rosalie found a few things for themselves then paid an astounding 3200 dollars for everyone's purchases.

"Yay! Jewelry time, girls!" Alice chimed as she waved a taxi down outside the store.

My mind reeled as I wondered how much money we could possibly have. Alice had picked some…rather expensive pieces for the wedding.

The necklace she picked for me was stunning: crafted of 14K white gold and over 90 diamonds. Waves of round diamonds on it were separated by diamond flowers to total 3/4 carat. If I wasn't already, I was sure I would've died.

The earrings were even worse: half a carat each, totaling 2 ¾ carats on my head during my wedding. They were simple, nearly colorless diamonds, set in white gold.

For my bridesmaids, Alice, Bella, and Rose each had a pair of ½ carat diamond earrings and a simple necklace with a small diamond pendant.

We went back to our hotel once Alice had maxed out 3 credit cards. The night was spent having pillow fights and playing truth or dare, our favorite pastimes. 

Alice dragged us out into the warm morning air for more shopping as soon as the sun was visible behind clouds.

"Alright, everyone in the taxi. If we finish early, we go home tonight." She stopped, hand on the door of the taxi. She was smiling as her vision faded.

"The dresses are amazing, guys! And we'll get to leave tonight." We breathed a sigh of relief as the taxi screeched to a halt outside a rather large store. Alice paid the driver and threw the door open; we followed her into the store.

"Hello ladies, may I help you?" a pale, redheaded sales clerk asked politely.

"Yes, we're here for a fitting. Cullen." Alice smiled up at the woman as knowing dawned on her.

"Yes, right this way ladies." She ushered us to the back of the store and into a room filled with white gowns and purple bridesmaid dresses.

"And who here is the bride?" I stepped forward. The woman looked back at me in pleasant shock. "Oh, how I do appreciate young love," she murmured as she pulled several of the dresses down and handed them to me.

"These are all near your size, dear. You girls look through them and decide which ones you like. I have all our purple bridesmaid dresses as requested, Ms. Cullen."

"Thank you very much. We won't be long," Alice said as the woman retreated to the front of the store.

Alice stole the stack of dresses from me immediately. She held up her hand, never looking at me, when she knew I would protest. She searched through the dresses quickly, finally finding one that she liked, the one she knew we'd buy.

She unzipped the white bag to reveal a traditional confederate gown from the Civil War era. It was made of a delicately embroidered silk organza; it was silk white with white embroidery. The dress had a three-tiered skirt and a ruffle at the off-the-shoulder neckline. The boned bodice was cut from a traditional 19th century pattern, and closed with a center back lacing. The shoulders and center front were accented with soft satin bows.

I fell in love with it immediately. I ran over to Alice, throwing my arms around her. I was sure that tears would've been flowing had it been a possibility. She laughed her bell-like laugh.

"I'm glad you like it," she giggled, hugging me back.

"You're the best maid of honor ever, Alice!" I backed up to look at my dress once again. My sisters hugged me and squealed. The excitement in the room was tangible.

"Ok, enough about you, it's time to find our dresses." Alice put my gown to the side and hung the others back up on a separate rack. She darted to the other side of the room, scanning the dresses quickly.

Finally, she settled her eyes on something that pleased her. The dresses were a simple, deep purple color with spaghetti straps. The length would cover their silver heels. The skirt flared out the slightest bit at the bottom. Alice squealed with excitement after seeing herself, along with Rose and Bella, in the dresses.

"Pleased with what you found, ladies?" the sales clerk asked as Alice placed the dresses on the counter.

"Very," she laughed, pulling out yet another credit card. She paid and walked out to wave down a taxi.

"You guys go back to the hotel. I have to go buy tuxedos," Alice said as she stepped into her taxi.

We walked back to the hotel room with our arms linked. We packed our things, ready to go as soon as Alice returned. All our bags were sitting by the door when Alice walked in, four new bags in hand.

"Ready? The taxi's waiting." We ran out into the hall and to the elevator at vampire speed.

"Guess so," Alice muttered under her breath.

"Ayden!" Cole exclaimed as we pulled up in front of the cabin. I ran to him quickly as Alice, Bella, and Rosalie gathered our purchases.

We stared at each other for what seemed like forever, just smiling stupidly. He kissed my nose; I pushed his face down so that his lips would meet mine.

"Go away, you two. I want to show everyone what we got. And he can't see your dress." I took Cole's hand in my own and walked to the vacant cabin.

"Did you have fun?" Cole asked me as we collapsed onto the couch, wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Yes, but I missed you terribly," I whispered in his ear. I kissed his neck before burying my face into his cold chest. I could feel him kiss my hair as we lay there, completely content.

"Come on, guys! We have wedding plans to attend to!" Alice chimed from the front door of the cabin, bouncing in place. We sighed in unison, giving each other worried glances. Eventually, we stood and walked, hand in hand, to join Alice and plan the event that would bind us to one another for eternity.

**A/N: I'll try and put pictures of the girls' purchases up later. For now, here's Bella!**

**Bella: -Reaches out for hugs and trips over air-**

**Edward: Silly girl…**

**Bella: GIMME HUGS!**


	3. More plans and the best man

A/N: Well, I think I may have a new story on my hands

**A/N: Well, I think I may have a new story on my hands. I wrote a one-shot yesterday (Read if you haven't done so) and people seem to want more. So that should be fun. Anyway, that's why I didn't update yesterday. And I have two reports to write, so yeah.**

**Bella: I'm totally not like how you made me in that story.**

**Me: I know, Bella, that's why it's a fanfiction. Duh.**

**Alice: Yeah, Bella, duh. Kelli! Wanna go shopping?!**

**Me: Fer Sure! Review guys!**

"Now, which table cloth do you think would be best? We have lace and we have silk." Alice put the two sample pieces of cloth on the dining room table, awaiting our reaction.

I looked over at Cole. He had such an apathetic look plastered on his Godly face. I smiled at him reassuringly.

"I like the silk, though I don't understand why we're getting so extravagant here, Alice. There's only going to be a few people here," I commented, fingering the small square of silk.

"Are you kidding?! There's the ten of us, the Denali coven, and the Volturi, along with their guards. There's going to be hundreds of people at the wedding. Which brings us to location." She pulled out a large binder with dividers sticking out of it.

"I want to have it at one of our houses, but it's up to you entirely. I can't imagine you want to have it here." Alice looked out at the melting snow disdainfully.

I flipped through the pages, carefully examining each piece of property my family owned. I finally settled on a white Grand Colonial home in Massachusetts. The house we owned there had a large lawn, perfect for the wedding. It was far from any human life, another huge plus.

"Alice, this is it." She took the book from me, smirking.

"I knew you'd love it," she commented, pulling the picture from the book. She placed the picture under the clip of her clip board and set the binder off to the side.

"Now, Rose, make sure the Volturi know we're going to Massachusetts," Alice called out, turning the pages in another binder.

"Yes master," Rosalie said in a thick southern accent as she walked down the stairs. Alice scowled at her.

"Anyway, let me think. We've gotten the flowers, location, table cloths, and attire taken care of. We have centerpieces, a priest, and gift registry to attend to." She got up and walked around the table, her way of deep thinking.

"Ok, I'm pretty sure Marcus is still ordained…Rose! Ask about that while you're on the phone with Gianna! And I don't think we'll register, with all the commotion. Everyone can just get their own gifts. So that's not an issue. Hmm…" Alice trailed off, having a vision again.

"Yes, the gift registry thing is a good idea, and…" she trailed off again as the doorbell rang. "The centerpieces are here!" Alice exclaimed excitedly as she ran to the door.

"Thank you!" she called out to the delivery man as she shut the door and ran back to the dining room with a large white box.

From the box, we pulled seven centerpieces, all revolving around the color purple. Four were flowers; I immediately ruled those out. Flowers were too ordinary. One was a crystal sphere; very cute, but not quite right. The sixth piece I looked at was a silver candlestick with tiny purple balloons hanging from it; again, not right. The last piece, however, couldn't have been a better choice. It was a crystal bowl with spherical, tiny purple candles filling it.

"This is it," Alice said quietly as she lifted it from the table, examining the centerpiece carefully.

"That's it," I murmured, mirroring Alice's thoughts. We smiled at each other while Cole simply sat to the side, letting us have our fun.

"Girls, are we done? I wanted to show Ayden something," Edward said, just entering the room.

"Sure, take her. I think we're finished with the plans for the wedding. Off to book the tickets!" Alice marched up the stairs to her laptop, again, with an evil glint in her eyes.

"So what did you want to show me?" I asked casually as we walked through the leftover snow together.

"I didn't really want to _show_ you anything; I just wanted to talk." He sat down on the bench outside Tanya's cabin and motioned for me to join him. "I want you to know that I realize how difficult this stuff has been on you lately. I know how it feels to know you took the life of someone you love. And trust me, I know how hard it can be to plan a wedding with Alice. Just imagine having to invite an entire town to the event." We laughed together. "Just know I'm here if you need anything, ok?"

"Thanks, Edward. I'll keep that in mind. You're such a great brother." I hugged him tightly before taking off to find Cole while he went to see Bella.

"No way! Noooooooo!" Emmett cried out as I found him and Cole playing Guitar Hero in the family room.

"I take it that Emmett lost?" I asked casually, making myself comfortable on the white couch.

"Doesn't he always?" Cole replied, sitting down next to me.

"True."

"Hey! Not nice! I'm just not good at Guitar Hero. I'll kick his butt at Ace Combat," Emmett whined as he sulked over to the other couch.

"Aww, we know. It's ok." I patted his curly hair before dragging Cole up to our bedroom.

I collapsed onto our bed, dragging him down with me. I curled up in his arms, just trying to rest after our long day of planning with Alice.

"Twelve days," he murmured in my ear. He kissed down my neck and up my jaw line.

"Yes, and as each of those days pass, I'll love you more and more," I whispered before nibbling on his ear lobe.

"You are my life, my sun, my moon, and my stars, Ayden." I smiled up at him weakly.

"You look so sad, love. Is something wrong?"

"I'm just happy," I said quietly, laying against his chest again. "I would be crying if I could, but they would be tears of joy."

"Ayden! Get over here, now!" Alice called from her room across the hall. I bumped into Jasper on my way over.

"Good luck," he muttered as crossed into my bedroom, no doubt to play guitar with his brother.

I laughed quietly at his remark as I closed Alice's door. She motioned for me to join her on her bed. I noticed the glow of her laptop in front of her as she typed crazily.

"Now that the wedding is taken care of, where are we booking the honeymoon?" I mulled over the thought for a few moments.

"I dunno, Alice. Any suggestions?" She, in turn, pondered the thought for a minute.

"How about Greece? That could be fun," she suggested. My eyes lit up; it was perfect.

"Oh. My. God! Alice, you are a genius, my dear!" I hugged her tightly. She giggled at my enthusiasm.

"And even better," she added, "a storm should be blowing in right after you guys get there. I already saw it." She squealed and called for our sisters.

"That's perfect!" Bella exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

After a brief celebration, we joined our men in the family room with Carlisle and Eleazar, just enjoying their boy-time. I could tell by Alice's smirk that she'd had a vision of the bachelor party. I could also infer by the wink she gave me that she'd seen our party.

"Hey, boys, what's up?" I asked as I plopped myself on the floor in front of Cole as he sat on the couch.

"Not much. What can we do for you ladies?" Eleazar replied as he put down his book, slightly annoyed that we'd ruined the guy-time.

"Cole!" Alice shouted suddenly, startling all of us.

"Y-yes?" he replied nervously.

"You haven't picked a best man yet?!" she screeched at him, obviously furious. "Go do it, now! Ayden, take your man upstairs before I cut off his head." She sank to the floor, upset that her plans had been derailed. Jasper gathered her up in his arms.

We walked up to our room slowly, throwing glances over our shoulders to assure that Jasper had the monster contained. I closed the door quietly once we'd reached our destination.

"You haven't picked yet?" I asked, calm yet shocked. He looked down at me with his burning crimson eyes, pleading; I could see the sadness they held.

"It's hard. Emmett, Edward, and Jazz are my best friends. It's a little difficult to choose between them." He sighed and buried his head in his hands.

"I know it is, baby, but you have to choose someone," I murmured, wrapping my arms around his waist. He sighed deeply.

"How did you choose Alice?" I could tell that he was looking for help underneath his seemingly simple question.

"It wasn't easy, as you said." I paused to smile at him warmly. "But I just thought over everything we've been through together and everything she's done for me, and I knew it was only fair to choose her, no matter how much I love Bella and Rose."

He nodded his head in understanding. "I guess that helps me out a little bit, but I still don't know…" he trailed off, looking around our bedroom nervously.

A few days passed. Alice booked every ticket; for the wedding and the honeymoon. She had all the decorations, along with herself and Esme, sent to Longmeadow, Massachusetts to decorate the home we owned there. The remainder of us would be leaving Wednesday, three days before the ceremony, to have our parties and fix last minute arrangements.

"How is everyone this morning?!" I called out as I skipped down the stairs with Cole in tow.

"Great," everyone called unenthusiastically in unison. We had all gotten pretty bored as we waited for the wedding to arrive.

"We leave today, guys! Let's get excited." Everyone looked at me like I was wearing a fruit basket on my head.

"Woo." I sighed. I skipped over to the television, turning it off. Jasper had seen enough Blue's Clues to last the rest of his lifetime.

"What was that for?! They just found the second clue!" I rolled my eyes at him and picked him up off the couch.

"Go pack, lazy!" I pushed him, along with all my family members, up the stairs to pack.

"That means you to," I informed Tanya and the others, shoeing them back up to their cabin to pack.

"I think you've taken over Alice's position," Cole teased as he sat our bags by the door. "I picked my best man, Ayden."

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, guys! Been busy, but I hope to update again tomorrow…after I visit my satanic grandmother and do my reports. Review, loves! Here to give hugs to Chapter one's reviewers is everyone favorite empathy, Jasper Whitlock Hale!**

**Jazz: Why do I have to do it?**

**Me: -On Jasper's phone- Because Alice and I are still shopping, Bella is physically incompetent, and everyone else is hunting. Byes!**

**Jazz: -Sigh- Hug me.**


	4. A Massachusetts arrival

A/N: My Grandmother is sooo unbelievable

**A/N: I'm happy cause my bff is here. Yay! My Grandmother is sooo unbelievable. I could write an entire chapter about how ridiculous that woman is. Ugh. Anyway, I have returned from the fiery pits of Hell. And Here it is: Our bright and shiny new chapter in which we discover the best man! :O**

**Jazz: I knows who it is!**

**Me: Yes, I knows you knows. Now be a good boy and go get me some sugar.**

**Jazz: Yes, ma'am.**

**Me: What a good little southern gentleman.**

"It's Edward."

Before I could react, everyone, including the Denali coven, was standing in the living room, staring.

"Yay! Thanks, Cole!" Edward ran to give him a hug.

"No problem, man. Sorry, guys. You know I love you all."

"It's alright. As long as we get to be groomsmen," Jasper commented, giving Cole a pat on the back.

"Of course."

And then we were on our way to Massachusetts. We took a private flight, cutting down the exposure to humans for Cole. Still, Edward and I had to restrain him every time a flight attendant would pass. Esme and Alice were ready and waiting with open arms when we arrived.

"Cole!" she squeaked, "I'm so glad you finally picked!" She threw her tiny arms around his neck and wrapped her small legs around his stomach. Jasper cleared his throat.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly as she climbed down.

"Alice…can I talk to you for a second?"

"Oh, my God, Ayden, you can't be serious! Ugh. I guess it could be worked out, if you must. I've been seeing this for days now."

"So you know what I want?" She nodded her head, defeated. "Thanks, Alice! I love you!"

"Can someone fill the rest of us in, here?" Bella asked as she stepped out from behind Emmett.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized as I giggled. "I wanted to invite my parents, sister, and Brooke." Twelve mouths dropped open in shock.

"Are you kidding me?! The Volturi will have a freaking field day!" Emmett yelled, but somehow managed to keep it a whisper.

"No they won't. Psychic, remember?" Alice tapped her forehead. Emmett mumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

"So, anyway, I already called for you. Everyone agreed to come. And the Volturi, who are impatiently waiting in the car, agreed to be good," she reassured us.

"Well, I would sure hate to keep the almighty Volturi waiting," Emmett muttered under his breath as we made our way to the car.

"Carlisle! It's so nice to see you!" Aro exclaimed as we stepped into the car…limousine.

"Ayden!" Jane squealed, throwing her arms around my neck. I hugged her back compassionately.

"How've you been? And where is Heidi?" I asked as we made ourselves comfortable.

"Oh, she's in the other car with Marcus and Caius…and Felix…and Demetri…and Alec." She laughed, as did I.

"And everyone else?" I inquired.

"Already at the house." She smiled up at me, and then turned to Cole. "It's very nice to meet you, Cole," she said, extending her hand.

"It is very nice to meet you as well, Jane," Cole replied as politely as possible, hoping not to get on her bad side, but who would?

"I like him," Jane confirmed, turning back to me. I could see Cole breathe a sigh of relief as he continued to chat with Aro.

"I'm glad. He was really worried that you guys wouldn't like him." Much to my surprise, she laughed.

"Of course we would. We trust your judgment." We talked about the things we'd done in the past 3 months since I'd last seem them, and about my relationship with Cole. Before we realized the time, we were pulling into the driveway of the large house.

"Wow. It's so much prettier than the picture," I whispered as I stepped from the car.

Alice squealed. "I knew you would love it! By the way, your family and Brooke will be here tonight. Their flight got delayed. EDWARD, WHERE ARE THE BLUE CONTACTS?!" Alice shouted up the stairs. Edward came down moments later with a contact case, one that I hadn't seen since my father's funeral.

"You're so very sweet and patient, Alice," Edward stated sarcastically as he made his way back up to the room in which he and Bella would be staying. Alice merely rolled her eyes in response.

"So, go ahead and put these in. I got brown ones for Cole," she said as she pushed me toward the bathroom just beside the stairs.

"Alright, alright!" I said as I closed the door. I put in the contacts easily, having worn them for years as a human. I found myself smiling at the thought that I would see my mother and sister soon.

Alice and I drove to the airport at seven; the flight was due in at seven thirty. We sat in the terminal patiently. Well, Alice was patient, at least. My hands and legs shook nervously as we waited. At eight, Brooke, my mother, step mother, step father, and baby sister stepped into the terminal.

"Ayden! Oh. My. God! I haven't seen you in forever!" Brooke screamed as she ran up to me. She threw her arms around my neck, and hugged me as tightly as human strength would allow. "Married?! Are you freaking kidding me?!" We started squealing…and screaming in unison, jumping up and down excitedly.

My mother, as usual, began to cry. She ran up to me, not hesitating in the least to pull me into her arms. My step mom and step dad watched and laughed. From behind my mom's shoulder, I could see my baby sister laughing, too.

"Ayden!" she cried through her tears, "I can't believe my baby's getting married! Oh, my God!" I laughed softly.

"Good to see you, too, mom." I released her and looked over at my step parents. I winked at Rachel. "Hi, guys, I'm Ayden…as you probably already knew," I laughed. My step mom stepped forward.

"Hi, Ayden. I'm Rachel." She smiled down at me in knowing.

"Hi. It's nice to finally meet you." I smiled expectantly at my step dad and raised my eyebrows; he stepped forward.

"Hello, Ayden. It's very nice to meet you. I'm James." Without thinking of my actions, I instantly threw my arms around him and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you for taking care of her." I could feel a tear descending his cheek against my marble skin.

When I turned back toward my mom, I noticed that Alice was holding my sister.

"And who is this?" I walked over to Alice, mesmerized by the beauty of the baby in her arms.

Her round, cherubic face was adorably chubby. The smile playing on her tiny lips could even brighten Marcus's bitter outlook on life. Her tiny fingers were wrapped around Alice's pinky, shaking it. Her tiny feet were kicking toward Alice's other arm. She was wearing a Strawberry Shortcake dress and pink tennis shoes. The same bright green eyes of my mother were looking up at me is astonishment.

"This," my mother murmured as she took my sister from Alice, "is Karlie."

The smile playing at my lips was undeniable as I held the sweet angel in my cold arms. Surprisingly, the snuggled closer to my chest, though I'm sure she was freezing. She sighed softly then fell into a light slumber.

"God, that is so precious!" my mother exclaimed softly, so not to wake Karlie. "I just knew you'd be close." A single tear slid down her cheek.

"Karlie," I whispered, "it's time to wake up, princess. We're going to our house now."

She turned over in my arms. As I handed her back to my mother, she clung to me tightly, much like Peter. My mother looked momentarily hurt, but quickly recovered, realizing we needed sister-time.

"Are we ready to get home?!" Alice asked excitedly, "We have parties to attend." I groaned inwardly, knowing I would only upset Alice if I made my resent known.

"Well let's get going, then, ladies! I need some male-bonding; I've been surrounded by women for nearly 30 hours." We laughed while he rolled his eyes.

The car ride was filled with chatter about how everyone had been since we'd last seen each other. Of course, my mother asked about Cole, and about my new family. I asked Brooke about all my friends from home, receiving much news of gossip from my former classmate.

"Are you kidding me?! Oh, my God, who's the father?!"

"Tyler. Douglas."

"Oh. My. God."

Everyone had learned to ignore our gossip throughout the 45-minute trip back to our home.

The parties were already set up when we arrived. All the men were in their car, ready to go out for dinner and to the supposedly magnificent party that my brothers put together. Naturally, Carlisle and the eldest men of the Volturi would simply stay at home, and out of the way of the women.

We would be holding our party, which I hoped would be simple, in the basement of the home. I found, once the men had gone, that my wishes had been granted. Our party was simple; the girls gave me small gifts, solely meant for me: lingerie, from my sisters, simple jewelry, and other small presents. We watched girly movies, and action movies, and the additional Dora the Explorer episode for Karlie. And of course, our biggest event was playing with Karlie. That baby is too adorable, I must admit.

When the men returned at nearly 2 a.m., the humans went to sleep. The vampires, stressed from the human exposure, hunted. The Volturi were not happy that they had to feed from mere animals, for once.

We began preparing for the early-morning ceremony at 5 a.m. The boys protested furiously when asked to help by Alice. She pouted, as usual, but this time, a vision came to her as she sat, cross-legged, on the banister of the porch.

"Ayden…how would you like to put that gift of yours to good use?" The grin forming on her mouth and in her eyes was terrifying…until I caught her drift.

**A/N: Yes, it is a bit short. But it's nearly 2 a.m., I'm crashing from my sugar high, and I still have to update the other story. And we're just going to say that Cole held his breath when he was around Ayden's parents/friend/sister for the sake of the story, kay? And that the Volturi are wearing contacts and normal clothes…and yeah…everything just works out, alright? So…more tomorrow, hopefully. Next chapter covers Alice's evil plan and the wedding/reception. So…in the words of Mr. Kite, just tune in, turn off, drop out, drop in, switch off, switch on, and explode. Review!**


	5. What a beautiful wedding

A/N: Hugs for the past howevermany chapters: a very bored Rosalie Hale

**A/N: Hugs for the past howevermany chapters: a very bored Rosalie Hale. And there was much rejoicing. Insert under-enthusiastic 'yay' here. So…Ms. Author is feeling very pissy and apathetic. Sorry, guys. I'll try to perk up for your sake.**

**Edward: Good morning, starshine! The earth says hello!**

**Me: Screw you, Edward. Go find the crazy lady.**

**Bella: Me not crazy! You cootie queen!**

**Me: WHO YOU CALLIN A COOTIE QUEEN, YOU LINT LICKER?!**

**Bella: -Scoff-**

**Edward: Le sigh. Can't you ladies get along?**

**Me and Bella: NO!**

"No, no, Jasper, over there," Alice commanded under my singing voice.

We all wore cotton in our ears…except our workers: Edward, Emmett, Jazz, Carlisle, and Cole. I continued to sing, which kept them working for Alice. It was very humorous to watch, really. They were completely hypnotized, considering my singing had been less frequent, for Cole's benefit.

"Emmett!" Alice roared, "That is not where the gifts go!"

All the other vampires were laughing as they sat with me on the banister of the very long porch, watching the slaves. I was growing bored with my work. Luckily, the boys were close to finished with their work; Alice had called them 'inadequate' and insisted upon finishing by herself.

Alice had the work finished by seven, the same time that my parents and other human guests were waking and preparing; our other guests, including my parents, were busy getting ready for the ten o'clock events, as well.

"Jazzy, go take the guys to get ready! You know where your clothes are," Alice barked, leading me and my sisters back into the house.

We walked down into the basement, our dresses hanging in the laundry room. Before getting dressed, though, Alice insisted on doing make-up. After nearly half an hour on me, she hurried through Bella and Rosalie, only taking about ten minutes each. They still looked as good, if not better, than me. She did her own make-up, and then pulled out her curling iron. Surprisingly, she gave that duty to Rosalie; Alice fixed hers and Bella's hair, along with her own. Rosalie and Bella wore their hair straight, while Alice's was the usual precisely-placed spikes. My hair fell down to my shoulders in gentle, very curly locks. My make-up was simply done, as requested.

Jewelry was next. _That_ was a nightmare. I almost fell down from the weight of the stupid diamonds Alice just insisted that I have. Of course, that is an exaggeration, but still!

My bride's maids went to put on their dresses, leaving me alone for a moment. I looked down at the beautiful sapphire ring on my left hand, smiling. _This is it_, I told myself. _It's finally happened._

They returned after only a few minutes, each looking exquisite. Alice was carefully carrying the garment bag which held my dress. Her bright smile reassured any doubts I had previously.

I felt an over-whelming sense of relief as I stepped into the dress, Alice lacing up the back for me. After excited squeals and dry cries of happiness, my mother walked, rather loudly, down the stairs, Karlie in tow.

"Ayden, sweetie, you look so beautiful. I wish so badly that your father could see you today."

I nearly gasped at her words; we hadn't discussed my father since her arrival. She smiled at me apologetically, realizing she'd stunned me.

"Thanks mom," I murmured, again on the verge of tearless sobs. "I wish he could, too. But I'm really glad that the two of you are here." I looked down at my baby sister as she smiled up at me in awe. I was thankful I couldn't cry; otherwise, my make-up would've been ruined.

"Well, I guess it's almost time to start. It's about nine forty-five. I'll see you in a few. I love you," my mom murmured, tears staining her cheeks.

"I love you, too, Mom. See ya in a few."

I kissed her cheek before she departed, leaving Alice to take care of any last minute details pertaining to our appearance. Once she'd finished a touch-up, the boys bounded down the stairs excitedly, excluding Cole.

My brothers all looked fantastic in their tuxedos. The contrast of the black against their pale skin made them even more radiant. The smiles lighting their features was devastating…in that… 'Dude, that's my brother' sort of way.

"Oh."

"My."

"God!"

"Ayden, you look fantastic!" they shouted in unison, running forward to hug me. Their beaming smiles made me all emotional again. After a few minutes of random sibling chatter, Edward looked at me, motioning for me to join him in the laundry room. Once there, he held my shoulders firmly and sighed.

"I am so proud of you, sis." He hugged me again. "You are one amazing person. It seems like just yesterday I took you to the park to test your limits. And now here you are, marrying some boy who will never deserve you, no matter how great he is."

I could tell that he would've been crying by this point.

"I just want you to know I love ya, ok?" I smiled up at my brother—my best friend.

"Love you, too, bro," I returned, throwing my arms around his neck.

Fate came knocking, ruining our priceless sibling moment. I sighed loudly as Alice threw the door open to expose Carlisle, my father in every way that counted, standing behind the other couples, waiting to walk me down the aisle.

"Ready, sweetie?" he asked as he held out his arm to link with mine. "I love you, Ayden. I'm so happy for you, and I hope you know that."

"I know, Daddy, and I love you, too." Woah, I never called Carlisle 'daddy.' I really must love him.

He kissed my forehead, and then we were walking up the stairs and out into the family room, and then the kitchen, and then the hallway behind the vast dining room. The glass doors, courtesy of Aro and Caius, opened as we approached in our line. I walked over the white carpet, purposely avoiding Cole's devastatingly hypnotizing stare. The girls separated from their men, branching off to either side of Marcus.

I made the horrifying mistake of looking into Cole's eyes, and then I was lost. I heard nothing that was said. Suddenly, Carlisle released me, and went to sit by Esme, just in front of me. I couldn't look away from his eyes; he was doing it purposefully, I could tell. The playful smirk that lit his face gave it away.

"Ayden?"

I looked up at Marcus at once. "Huh?" I asked, confused. Everyone laughed softly at my expense.

"This would be the part where you say 'I do,' dear," Cole whispered in my ear. I smiled, laughing at my own stupidity.

"I do," I said very softly, but seriously. I fell back into Cole's agonizingly beautiful gaze.

"I do," he murmured a few moments later, caressing my cheek as he did so.

Edward and Alice stepped forward, each holding a white gold band. My hand was trembling as I placed the ring on his finger. I noticed that his, too, was trembling as he slid the band onto my small finger.

Marcus cleared his throat, breaking our reverie. "You may kiss the bride," he announced, smiling for the first time that any of us were aware of since the death of his wife.

"Thank you," I whispered to him, almost inaudibly, before Cole wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him.

Our kiss was unlike any other we'd ever shared. I could almost feel that same spark from our first kiss. Our lips connected in an impossibly perfect way. And all too soon, the kiss was broken. We smiled at one another for a moment before he reached out for my hand. I took it happily, and we walked back inside together, our first steps as husband and wife.

I could see, as I stepped gracefully toward the house, my siblings and adoptive parents smiling happily with their mates, my mom and step parents sobbing and looking on with pride, my baby sister watching me carefully, and my other vampire acquaintances showing much more happiness for us than I had originally anticipated. Music began again soon after, and the bride's maids and groomsmen formed their line again, trailing out behind us.

The reception was…surprising. I danced with Cole first, obviously, to our song: Thunder. I sat with him on the side for a few minutes after, just enjoying our peace as husband and wife.

Marcus approached us hesitantly. "I'm very happy for the two of you. Thank you for asking me to perform the ceremony. Cole, may I borrow your wife for a dance?"

I stood up hesitantly, wobbling as I did so. I slid out of my heels and back into my white flats so that I could dance easily. Marcus took my hand in his own fragile-looking one and led me out to the center of the floor, everyone staring as he did.

After a few moments of waltzing, Marcus looked down at me hopefully. "I see your relationship, you know. It's like nothing I've ever seen; your connection with Cole shocks me even more than Edward's with Bella. You two are very special, and I just wanted you to know that I will be deeply disappointed if I hear of any trouble between the two of you, ok?" He smiled, twirling me around.

"Thanks, Marcus. For everything." The song ended then, and I started to make my way back over to Cole.

Before I could make it, though, I felt a tap on my shoulder. James was smiling down at me when I turned.

"May I have this dance?" he asked politely.

I took up his offer, and many more before I could sit down again with my husband. I danced with all my brothers, Eleazar, many of the Volturi guards, and Carlisle. My dear, loving father was nice enough to escort me back to my seat after our dance, assuring that no one else ask me.

After being subjected to eating the food Alice had managed to get at the last minute, we took more pictures than had been taken during the ceremony and reception. The picture-taking took hours, considering we wanted pictures of everyone with everyone.

Most of our guests were leaving in the morning, though Cole and I were leaving for Athens in only a few short hours. The Volturi left just after the pictures had finished. They all desperately needed to feed, and so they said their goodbyes.

"Visit soon," Jane demanded with another tight squeeze around my waist.

"Promise," I reassured with a smile.

"Hope to see you soon," Aro stated to our family as a whole as he slid into their sleek black car.

"We'll try to visit," Carlisle promised with a smile and a wave as they drove off.

Later on in the evening, around seven, a black limousine pulled up in front of our home. Alice squealed endlessly as she dragged me and Cole to the car. The baggage having already been loaded by my brothers, we jumped into the back and sped off to the airport, a very, very happy newlywed couple.

**A/N: Sorry. Updates aren't going to be as often now, thanks to school. Now, if you'll all excuse me, I believe Edward is giving me a piano lesson.**

**Edward: Wanna get some Starbucks before?**

**Me: CHYEAH!**

**Edward: -Laughs- That's what I thought.**

**Me: Laterz! Review, peas. :)**


	6. August, love, and crashes

A/N: Sorry this has taken me days to complete

**A/N: Sorry this has taken me days to complete. You guys know I love you, though, right? I did not include a honeymoon chapter and such, because I have a horrible tendency to get over-the-top with my descriptions, and this is rated T. Now, it is August, as will probably be revealed within the chapter. If not, now you know.**

**Edward: Of course we love you!**

**Me: Why thank you, love.**

**Bella: WTH?!**

**Me: STFU, BISH!**

**-Cat fight-**

I spent most of August in the garage with Edward and Rose as I watched them fix cars. The atmosphere made me feel like a child again; I had watched my father fix cars with his father during the summer almost religiously when I was a little girl.

The radio played constantly, a variety of songs blaring from the speakers as we laughed and learned.

Every morning, after some time with our siblings and mates, we would walk out the back door of our house and into the over-sized four-car garage. Sometimes Edward would go get old junk cars as a project for them, and they were sold when they finished. Other times they would simply tweak our own cars.

"Going back out to the garage, huh?" Cole teased as I jumped lithely to my feet from our bed and skipped toward my closet.

"Yes," I responded from deep inside the walk-in closet. I selected a black tank top, a denim mini skirt with leggings, and black flats to wear. "Is that ok?" I asked him as I pulled the top over my head, walking back over to the bed.

"Yeah, go have fun, baby," he cooed.

Despite his approval, he pulled me back over to the bed where he still sat, covered only by our sheets. "I'll miss you, though. I always do when you're out there with them." He kissed my neck and I giggled.

"I'll come in early today and we can go hunt by ourselves, ok?" I proposed, trying my best to give him puppy eyes.

"Yeah, that sounds good," he laughed. "You're too cute."

I smiled, and then turned for the door. I skipped down the tan-painted hallway and then down the wide staircase.

I loved this house; the location was too perfect, though I couldn't understand why we owned a home in sunny California. Our house was nestled into the mountains of the northern half of the state, only about an hour outside of Berkeley. Carlisle had decided our family needed some downtime, and so we ended up here.

Edward and Rosalie were already sitting on the kitchen counter when I made my way through the family room. They stood up as soon as they caught sight of me, and we walked outside into the blaring heat of another summer day.

"I've got a surprise," Edward said in a sing-song voice as he pulled a set of keys from his pocket.

Rosalie and I stopped and watched as Edward ran down the hill, returning moments later with blue Ferrari. I gaped while Rosalie evaluated the expensive automobile, considering her options, no doubt.

"I'm not doing shit to this unless we get to keep it," Rosalie stated matter-of-factly as Edward pulled into the garage.

"It's for Cole," Edward whispered. He closed the door and walked over to the big, red toolbox in the corner. He pulled out random silver objects and walked back to Rosalie. "So it'll be around," he promised as he handed her a wrench.

Countless hours passed as I sat to the side, selecting good music, while Edward and Rose made endless adjustments to the navy-colored car. Edward even taught me a few things in the process. I glanced at the clock on the wall behind me, gasping when I took in the time.

"I gotta go, guys. I promised Cole we'd go hunting together tonight." I wiped my hands off on a spare towel and ran back into the house.

Cole was impatiently sitting on the black leather couch in the family room when I finally dared face him.

"Ayden, it's already seven. You've been out there with them since ten this morning. There better be a good reason," he said coldly, his face grave.

"Trust me, there is. And you won't be mad when you see that reason." He started to interrupt, but I stopped him. "You'll find out when we get back. Let's go, sweetie," I murmured, linking our hands.

He sighed, but led me to the door, nonetheless. We ran into the woods a few miles, finally settling our sights on dinner. Our small trip was over too quickly; it was a rare occasion to spend time alone with Cole anymore. After the honeymoon, it was increasingly difficult to find privacy within the home.

As I had hoped, Edward and Rosalie were standing outside the garage waiting for us when we returned. Both were smirking, arms over their chest, as they leaned against the closed garage door.

"What's going on here?" Cole asked suspiciously, stepping closer to our siblings.

"We have a surprise!" I squealed.

In response, Rose hit the small button on the remote that opened the door, revealing his new car, a red ribbon donning the hood. He stood, smiling, for a moment before becoming articulate.

"It's perfect, guys. Thanks so much." He hugged us all, and then walked over to hug his new car. We laughed at him, and rolled our eyes.

Once he was done, we all went back inside to see our family. Emmett and Jazz were playing guitar hero, Alice and Bella were painting their toes, and Esme and Carlisle were sitting quietly in the kitchen, reading, I'm sure. As Edward and Rose joined their mates, Cole and I walked up to our room.

I could tell what was about to happen from the hungry glint in his eyes as he closed the door. I only rolled my eyes when he smirked at me, a lustful growl building in his throat. He quickly closed the space between us, gluing his lips to mine in a perfect mold. He wasted no time as he pushed me onto the bed, ripping my black tank top and mini skirt off.

"You'd don't realize how tempting you look in a mini skirt," he growled, jerking off the leggings as well.

He made his way back up to my mouth, kissing me fully and passionately. I helped him out by kicking off my shoes and pulling his off with my feet. I tugged on his shirt; I couldn't lift it since he was pressed against my stomach. He took the hint and pulled it over his head, revealing his flawless chest. My cold fingers ran over his stomach; he kissed and nibbled my neck, growling with pleasure.

Too fast for either of us to realize what had just happened, we were under the covers, wrapped up together, looking into each other's eyes. Music was playing softly on the radio, and I could hear the beautiful tune swirling around us, calming me in a way I couldn't comprehend; I was so at ease.

_Live for today  
we'll dream tomorrow  
we've got big plans in sight  
we'll take this city and by nightfall...  
the bright lights are calling_

I smiled against Cole's shoulder as he hugged me close. I kissed his neck, his ear, his cheek, and finally his flawless, smooth lips. He smiled against my own, making the moment all the more wonderful and unforgettable.

I turned so that he was facing my back; he pulled me close against him, his arms encircling my waist protectively.

_Everything is going our way  
everything is just as we've planned  
this is our future (from what we've heard)  
and I've still got your hand_

After a few moments, I could tell his lust was building again. I turned over, sighing teasingly as I took in the hunger in his gaze.

_when memories fade  
we've got each other  
when time and confusion collide  
singin' I hold it all when I hold you  
when friends walk other ways  
we've got each other  
I hold it all when I hold  
I hold it all when I hold you_

The song had hardly ended when I found myself underneath him once again, the little bit of clothing I had managed to put back on in the floor once again.

Having sex was one of our favorite things to do; we rivaled Emmett and Rosalie. The difference, though, is that we do it to remind ourselves just how in love we are. Emmett and Rose just want each other's bodies constantly. I think Cole really thought of making love to me as an opportunity to erase any memories I had managed to retain of William. And every time we did this, the memories slipped farther and farther away.

When we were lying in bed once again, just listening to the music and admiring each other. It seemed like hours went by, uninterrupted, when a loud crash could be heard in the kitchen. I sighed, rolling my eyes, as I went to inspect the damage. I pulled my clothes on quickly, Cole following my lead.

When we arrived in the kitchen, the scene before us and the culprit simply did not match up.

"Carlisle, what the hell happened in here?"

**A/N: I know. It's short and pointless. But things get better in the next chapter. I just really wanted to write about the garage thing, because I used to do that with my daddy. So yeah, there you go. Hugs for the last chapter? Any takers? Aww, how about you?!**

**Seth Clearwater: No! I only wanna hug you!**

**Me: Aww, ok. Emmett?**

**Emmett: Sure. Just get the dog away.**

**Me: Hey, this 'dog' saved Edward in Eclipse! Page 545. You just go hug reviewers.**

**Emmett: Le sigh. Fine then.**

**Me: Review, guys. Much love!**


	7. Road trips and goodbyes

A/N: My mother is…very odd

**A/N: My mother is…very odd. Just so you know. She scares me. :D Uhm…I don't really have much to say…for the reviewer's of our last chapter, here's Isabella Marie Swan Black Cullen or whatever.**

**Bella: You skank.**

**Me: Aww, Bella! You know you're my bee eff eff!**

**Bella: I know! Let's go party!**

**Me: Kay!**

"Carlisle, dear, are you ok?" Esme asked, patting his arm lovingly. Carlisle sat still as stone, staring at the wall; he looked much like Alice when she has a vision. His gaze turned to the table he'd just crushed to pieces in the kitchen floor before he spoke.

"I…we…sold it," he whispered under his breath. "We sold it!" he screamed, jumping up from the chair and dancing with Esme, who was just as excited.

"You can't be serious!" Edward exclaimed as he ran into the kitchen, jumping and dancing with our parents. Emmett and Rosalie soon joined in.

"Does anyone else know what the hell is going on?" Jasper muttered as he, Alice, and Bella walked up behind us, all wearing a mask of confusion.

"No," I murmured as I watched Carlisle drop to the floor, break dancing.

"Must've been before we all came along," Alice guessed as she attempted to approach. She soon backed up to us—a result of Emmett punching her while hardcore dancing with Edward.

"We sold it; we sold it," Esme and Rose chanted as they waltzed around the spacious kitchen.

The dancing continued for nearly an hour, finally stopping when Alice, Bella, and I growled at them for an explanation. They sat as calmly as possible, still bouncing and smirking as the rest of us took chairs around the dining table.

"Carlisle…do you care to explain to us who are unaware just what the hell happened in there?" I asked, staring blankly at my father as he bounced in a manner that reminded me of Alice before a shopping trip. He looks a lot like Alice tonight…

"We sold it," he stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe.

"Yes, we collected that much. Do you care to elaborate a bit further?"

"Carlisle, sit down before you suffer from some sort of vampire-seizure," Edward sighed, standing up next to me. "We bought a house in Bermuda just after Emmett joined the family. We've been trying to sell the god-forsaken place since 1947."

"Why did you buy a house in Bermuda?!" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Uhm…that's a long, very unnecessary story to tell," Rosalie protested, shifting her eyes nervously.

"Oh…kay, anyway…so…that's a, uhh, good thing I guess," I muttered, though it sounded like a question.

Two weeks passed with no more interruption over houses in the most inconvenient of places. Alice, Bella, and I had taken a trip to Seattle to shop for the first weekend of September. We sat at a small, round table in a Starbucks, staring at our coffee. I'm not sure why we had coffees. OH YEAH! Because the stupid manager won't let people sit in his establishment without buying over-priced coffee.

"Do you guys realize that I still haven't finished high school?" I complained as I traced a pattern on the lid of my cup. "First you guys take me away when I only have one semester left of my junior year. Then, when I have only two measly months left of the same grade, Cole has to go and die on us." I sighed, throwing myself back in the black metal chair.

"Rawr. Someone's in a grumpy mood," Alice commented while picking apart a scone she bought; for what reason? No one knows.

"Well, Carlisle said we'll be moving again soon. And Rosalie and Emmett don't want to go back to school, so they'll probably spend a year or two in Europe. And Edward and I are going to college with Jazz. Cole isn't ready to go back, and Alice loves school. So I guess the two of you will be back in high school within a month."

"But then I have to do junior year again," I whined dragging out 'again' with as much annoyance as I could muster. "I will not move again until I graduate, I swear it," I muttered.

Alice stood and skipped gracefully to the trash can, making a show of spilling her coffee slowly into the receptical. Bella and I laughed as she took ours and did the same. We walked away, laughing, and down the city street to some boutique to shop, even more than we had already; the Porsche and my Infiniti were both stuffed to the max with bags, sitting in a garage three blocks over.

After spending all of Alice's recent stock market profits, we drove back to California. We were home by nightfall, in the arms of our husbands. Our family took an extended hunting trip in Oregon for the night and Sunday.

I loved quality time with my family; these people meant more to me than anything ever had. We told old stories, played games, and discussed Emmett and Rose's plans; they were leaving for Madrid when we got home.

"You know it won't be any time at all! We're just spending some quality time traveling through Europe. I promise we'll go and leave Emmett and Cole here after you go to college," Rosalie promised as I clung to my sister desperately.

Their plane was taking off in only hours, and their suitcases were already sitting by the door—Emmett's blue, and Rose's hot pink. Emmett was out on the lawn, partaking in one last wrestling match with his brothers. I was with my sisters, sitting on Rosalie's bed—the last time of us all together for a while to come.

"Trust me, it goes by a lot quicker than you expect. You won't even miss her; I never do," Alice joked as I began to calm after my short fit of sobs. We sat in silence a moment before a booming voice shouted up the stairs toward us.

"Rose! It's time to go!" Emmett shouted, his voice traced with sadness.

"I'll be right there. Keep your pants on!" she shouted, giving us our last hugs.

"Yes, please do," Jasper agreed.

I snickered. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Rose," I murmured as we walked through the hall and down the stairs.

"Miss you too, sis, all of you. I'll call like…every day, no worries." She smiled reassuringly before she and Emmett disappeared out the door, and the BMW roared to life. I sighed when the car had pulled out of hearing range.

I was feeling competitive that evening, and so I wound up fighting Jazz on the lawn while everyone, even his wife, cheered me on. Sadly, he beat me, but Edward got him back for me.

"Anytime. You know I have to protect you," Edward laughed as we settled into the family room for a meeting.

"Carlisle, are you sure that will work?" Edward asked, responding to Carlisle's thoughts before he'd even had time to breathe. Carlisle shot him a disappointed glance.

"Sorry," he apologized, smiling sheepishly.

"As I was about to say," Carlisle sighed. "We'll be moving next week…to Providence."

I stared at my father wide-eyed as he made my dreams come true; I'd dreamt for years of going to Brown University.

"Excited, are we?" Jasper teased, nudging my side. I scowled at him.

"Yes, that is part of the decision. I consulted with Alice earlier, and it seems that this will work out quite well, Mr. Skeptical," Carlisle said, glaring at Edward jokingly.

"I said sorry," Edward muttered, pouting. "I can't help it I'm the mind reader."

"Anyway," Alice intervened, "We're leaving next week. So everyone start packing," she squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly as she bounded up the stairs.

We all followed behind her, laughing. She led us to her room, where endless amounts of cardboard boxes of all different sizes awaited us.

"Grab some boxes and get moving," she commanded, throwing boxes over her shoulder toward us.

"Alice?" I questioned, "Where did all these come from?"

"The attic." She shrugged.

I sighed, but collected boxes as they were thrown, handing some over to Cole. We walked down the hall and into our bedroom, tossing the boxes on the bed as we pulled our things from the closets and drawers and vanities.

No one in the house stopped stuffing boxes for four days. By that time, we'd decided that we needed to hunt again. We took only a few hours, managing off what we could, and then returned to the tedious work of moving.

By day six, we were packed and loading boxes upon boxes onto the moving vans. All of Emmett and Rosalie's things that they hadn't taken were left in the house, along with Emmett's jeep; therefore, we only needed two vans, driven by Carlisle and Jasper.

"Esme, dear, would you drive the Mercedes?" Carlisle asked his wife sweetly. She nodded with a smile, taking the keys, and he continued. "Ayden, Alice, Edward, and Cole, drive your respective cars. Bella? Could you please drive Jasper's car?"

Once we'd all hopped into the driver's seats, we took off, on our way to the opposite coast.

"Hey, Ayden," Alice asked from her Porsche in front of me once we'd hit the open road, "Is Cole a good kisser?"

I could hear his sharp intake of breath and then utter silence as he waited for an answer.

"Rate him one to ten," she pushed, winking at me in her rear view mirror.

"How's Jasper?" I countered. She grinned wickedly.

"He's…oh, maybe a six," she murmured, as if still giving it some thought. The moving van two cars behind me skidded to a stop suddenly, causing us to burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Well? How good is he?" I glared at her, smiling, before I finally answered, hoping to get a rise out of him.

"I dunno. Emmett's better, though," I said, my tone laced with a hint of fake regret.

Abruptly, the Ferrari swerved to the left side of the road, crossing back over just in time to miss hitting a silver Honda. Alice and I roared in laughter.

"I was kidding, guys…before anyone else gets involved in an accident. Cole is a…nine." I smiled at him, and was met by a smile just as bright.

"Hey, Bella? How's Edward?" I asked, genuinely curious. She looked down for a moment, embarrassed, but quickly recovered.

"Pretty much a seventeen," she laughed as we passed the Nevada border.

I caught a wicked glint in Alice's eyes before she quickly passed Carlisle in the front, and led us to a turn onto an exit leading straight to Las Vegas.

"Who's up for a detour?"

**A/N: Feel special. I put off an update on my other story to write this. Hope you liked. Review!**

**Edward: Let's go watch Across the Universe.**

**Me: You should know better than anyone that I have to practice for piano.**

**Edward: Le sigh. Fine then.**


	8. Vegas and home

A/N: Finished the first volume of Wuthering Heights today

**A/N: (Thursday) Finished the first volume of Wuthering Heights today. Yay. Went to the doctor, spray on tan, among other things. Special Olympics tomorrow. Total boredom. Yeah, here's Vegas. Review, or Sweeney Todd will become your new bff. Yeah, fer serious.**

I tried my best to stay away from gambling; I was never very lucky. Bella and I shopped, surprisingly, while Edward and Alice, the pros, gambled on Alice's monthly shopping fund. Carlisle, Cole and Jasper had natural luck, and so they went off to another casino down the street. Esme joined Bella and I inside a local shopping mall.

"I've been here once before," Bella commented while walking, arms linked with mine, toward the escalators. "Alice took me shopping here after my last trip to Phoenix."

Esme shot her an apologetic look. "I'll never forget that. We were all so worried about you. You silly, stubborn little girl."

"But now that doesn't matter; I have every right to be silly and stubborn," Bella gloated, referring to her immortality and impenetrability. We all laughed.

"We should probably get back to the parking garage; they'll be ready to leave soon," I hinted, my arms loaded to the max with bags.

"Yes, and we do have to get back on schedule," Esme agreed. "Ayden, is there room in your car for the bags?" she asked, walking toward the doors closest to the casinos.

"Yeah, you guys can go ahead. I'm gonna go get everyone. I'll see ya in a few." I parted with my mother and sister, heading south down the crowded street. After several stares and whistles, I strolled into the casino, where Alice sat at a blackjack table, surely racking up uncountable amounts.

"Alice, I hate to interrupt, but we have places to be," I whispered, so low and fast that the surrounding humans couldn't hear.

She smiled up at me and stood from the table, leading me to the slot machines where she suspected Edward to be. We walked over the tacky green carpet to the area where old women killed each other to play. Edward was nowhere to be found in the first row, so we circled over to the second. Again, no such luck. This time, however, we noticed several of the women were standing and walking to the third row; we followed.

Rounding the corner may have been the best or worst decision us Cullen sisters ever made. Before us stood Edward—yelling at a wrinkled woman with a white afro. It didn't take too long to pick up on the gist of the argument: Edward had been at a slot machine, stood up, and had his 'lucky spot' taken by granny over there. And neither was too thrilled about it.

"I was sitting there first! I only took like…two steps away from the freaking machine! It's mine, wrinkles!"

"Le gasp!" All the elderly women gasped and looked at Edward's opponent as if she were their leader. After glaring at a still-livid Edward, she glanced around the room, smiling devilishly.

"GET HIM!" she bellowed, stepping out of the way of the brawl. Quicker than I would've thought, Edward was being bludgeoned by out-of-style handbags and sunhats. The ladies squealed like banchees as the beatings continued. Shockingly, no security was called on the women; in fact, most of the casino crowded around to watch. Soon, only Edward's arm could be seen, grasping at air, but it too was slowly submerged underneath tic tacs and dirty tissues.

After watching, mesmerized, for a few moments, Alice and I intervened. We exchanged a quick, knowing glance, and then marched swiftly forward to pull our brother out of harm's way. The hoards of women made a circle nearly eight feet across; therefore, our destination was not easily reached. Most of the grandmas ignored our presence and rescue attempt; one, however, had the nerve to smack me in the face with her ugly, brown, bag that was, no doubt, purchased at a flea market. I glared at the hag momentarily, contemplating a counter attack; I settled for a cat fight.

"Oh, no you didn't, you golden girl! It's on!" I pulled her hair as hard as I could without hurting her seriously.

Once she was on the ground, being trampled by orthopedic sneakers, I crawled forward, on hands and knees, to rescue my dear brother and friend. After being stepped on six times, I found a white hand, clawing at the floor, reaching out to me. I pulled his hand, using all my strength; the old women finally surrendered him.

We ran as fast as humanly possible, literally, out of the casino and into the streets. Everyone was impatiently waiting when we found our family in the garage. Jasper, Cole, and Bella ran up to us, each hugging their respective mates.

"What took you guys so long? We were worried sick!" Bella scolded, holding Edward close to her.

"That…is a long story, one that I wish to discuss never again." Edward's voice faltered on the last word, and he trembled.

"Well then, I guess we'll be leaving?" Carlisle asked, turning toward the truck. We all responded by going to our vehicles. "I'll take that as a yes," he muttered, starting the moving van.

Vegas was gone before I could even remember why we were getting away; Edward saw to it that he was in front, pulling us away from the cursed city as quickly as he could manage.

"Alice, that was, by far, the worst idea you've ever had," Edward commented, passing into Utah.

The states flew by me in a blur as we continued on our journey—Colorado, Kansas, and then it seemed we crossed straight into Maryland. In Connecticut, I rolled my windows down and let the gentle late-summer breeze fill my car. I turned the radio on, drowning out the argument taking place between Jazz and Bella behind me.

_Nobody on the road  
Nobody on the beach  
I feel it in the air  
The summer's out of reach  
Empty lake, empty streets  
The sun goes down alone  
I'm drivin' by your house  
Though I know you're not at home_

I sang along carelessly, hardly paying attention to life itself. I felt so carefree in that moment in time; I was but a bird flying free over a clear blue sky.

_I never will forget those nights  
I wonder if it was a dream  
Remember how you made me crazy?  
Remember how I made you scream  
Now I don't understand what happened to our love  
But babe, when I get you back  
I'm gonna show you what I'm made of_

Of course, Cole crept into my mind during the second verse. Just imagining him made a smile tug at my lips, even when we fought. The boy never ceased to amaze me. He would do something every day to make me love and admire him more and more.

I was broken from my reverie by the site of the 'Welcome to Rhode Island' sign before me. Everyone was stopping, and so I followed suit by pulling off to the side of the road. My sisters were standing around the sign, Jazz taking pictures of them. I soon joined them. We made many crazy poses with our family and ended up using an entire memory card on silly pictures.

"Hey, baby, I've missed you," Cole murmured as we walked back to the car. He snaked his arms around my waist from behind me and held me where I was.

"I've missed you, too," I returned, standing on the tips of my toes to kiss him, my perfect Greek God. "Come on, we've only got a few minutes left to drive, ok?"

He walked me to the car, hand in hand, and opened the door when we approached. He closed the door once I was in, and walked back to his new car. The line of cars started simultaneously, and we were on the road again. After half an hour, Edward made an abrupt turn into the trees—our new driveway. The trees made an arch that ran up the driveway for nearly a quarter mile. Once out of the forest cover, we pulled into the center of a lawn the size of a small meadow, a house sitting atop the small hill.

I could tell it was a restoration done by Esme. The exterior was painted olive green and brown—perfectly complementing. The three-story home had an endless amount of windows, allowing much natural light into the house; it was obviously a late 19th century home.

We all jumped out of our cars, anxious to see the inside. Esme beat us there.

"Now, remember," she started, "Alice and I worked very hard on this while we were planning the wedding. Be nice."

We all nodded hurriedly, and she opened the door for us. The foyer and front hall were very bright. Yellow carpet lay over the stairs; the walls were white. The fireplace on the right side of the hall was somehow already lit. Esme led us into the family room—a spacious room with three windows showing the front lawn. A family portrait we'd had made in Rochester hung over the fireplace. Two couches and three chairs were arranged randomly around a coffee table. I began to wonder how many fireplaces were in our new house.

The kitchen had an old charm, yet it was filled with modern appliances. The cabinets were yellow, brightening the room to a point of Wizard of Oz-like proportions. The white countertops were shiny and spotless of any stain. Two large wooden doors, courtesy of Esme, opened up to see the dining room. A crystal chandelier hung over a table holding ten places for sitting—just enough for our family. A china cabinet stood in the corner adjacent to that of the doors. A golden-framed mirror hung on the other wall.

Next came the second floor. I was pleasantly surprised to see Romanesque windows randomly placed to show the river behind our house and the back yard. On the second floor landing, I could see five doors—all leading to bedrooms, four of which, I soon learned, held personal bathrooms.

"Ok," Alice started, walking to the front of the group, "Carlisle and Esme are the first room on the left, and then me and Jazz, and Rose and Emmett will be at the end. Bella and Edward have the first room on the right, and Ayden and Cole get the last one. All the rooms except Rose's have a personal bathroom."

We all nodded in understanding. She smiled, and then led Jasper to their room. I took Cole's hand and walked to our room at the very end of the decorative hall, filled with pictures of our family throughout the years. I reached for the door carefully, nervous to see the new room.

The door opened up to a white room, trimmed in navy blue. The full-sized bed sat against the farthest wall, donning navy blue sheets. The room was very open and spacious, allowing much room for all our things. What I loved most about the bedroom, though, was the nearly wall-length window that showed a perfect view of the clear river winding just past our lawn. Cole and I exchanged a warm smile, and then walked slowly to the bed, where we lay for hours, enjoying our fresh start as a married couple.

**A/N: (Saturday) I've been super busy this week, and I'm sorry this didn't get out sooner. But I've dedicated the morning to writing the majority of this, so I hope you like it. After all the things I've pushed back and ignored to write this, I expect no less than like…15 reviews on it. Lol. So please, get to that. If you want, I can post pictures of the house I used as inspiration for the home in Rhode Island.**


	9. Disappointment

A/N: Sorry for the author note; I just needed to mention a few things

**A/N: Sorry for the author note; I just needed to mention a few things. I'm sorry, again, that my update took so long. If I'm only gonna get like…4 reviews every time I update, which isn't very often, I'm not going to bother continuing this story. If enough people convince me to finish, I have an idea for the next chapter. Seriously, though, I have enough reason to cancel this one. Convince me. And most importantly, pictures of the Rhode Island home are up on my profile page. Enjoy!**


	10. Wanna bet?

A/N: I was quite surprised by the enthusiasm of my reviewers

**A/N: I was quite surprised by the enthusiasm of my reviewers. I didn't know there were so many of you. Do you know why? Because most of you don't review. And you should. Because it makes the author happy. And a happy author makes a good story. I referenced chapter 20 of Eclipse a few times. Yay! And here we are, a new action-packed chapter that rocks hard. Review! Love you guys!**

We were lying in bed at 3 a.m., waiting for the dawn to break. Cole and I had just had sex…again…and I was thinking intently over his attraction to me.

"I bet you couldn't go an entire day without sleeping with me," I challenged, propping myself up on elbow beside him.

He grinned widely. "Are you kidding me? I think you're the one who wouldn't be able to resist me," he countered, assuming the same position. "And plus, we can't sleep together, technically."

I rolled my eyes. "Very mature, Cole."

"Well…" he began, "Would you really be willing to bet on that?"

I smirked evilly. "Absolutely."

Jasper drew up an official contract for us. We signed and dated it once we settled the terms. If I won, I got to drive the Ferrari to school for three months. If Cole won, I had to intentionally lose all wrestling matches for three months. We shook hands, and agreed that no rules applied. I was ready to play dirty.

In order to avoid Cole hearing, I text Bella and Alice and told them to meet me by the river a few yards behind our house—just out of Cole's range of hearing. We met at five, and I got them in on the bet.

"Will you guys do me a favor? I want you to wear your bikinis around the house all day. And please, try to be as sexy as you can manage."

They looked at me, confusion plastered on their faces. Alice had a vision after a moment, and returned to us grinning from ear to ear. "Great plan, Ayden. But keep in mind, he's planning a counter attack. You better get to Jazz before he does."

Before she finished, I was already running to the house in an attempt to beat Cole at his own little game.

"Jasper!" I screamed, running into the library. "I need your help! Hurry! River! Go!" I screamed. I had heard Cole dashing down the hall as soon as I'd screamed out for our brother.

"Oh…kay," he said, waltzing out of the room leisurely.

I grabbed his arm and took off running. I knew Cole would be expecting us by the river, so I took off into the woods. We ran in different directions to confuse the scent, and I finally settled in a small clearing of trees. Jasper looked at me in shock and confusion.

"And what was that about?" he questioned, regaining his composure.

"I'm sorry….I just really need a favor."

"And?"

"Well…it involves the bet…Jazz, how much do you love me?"

He eyed me speculatively. "What is it that you need from me, Ayden?"

I sighed. Jasper never was one for beating around the bush. "Could you throw some lust, and by some I mean as much as you can muster, at Cole?"

He smirked devilishly. "I sure can. But I cannot guarantee your safety, here. If he asks me, I'll do him the same favor."

I growled. "Fine. Don't take the side of your poor little baby sister." I pouted.

He scoffed. "Do you want my help or not, baby sister?" he teased, leaning down to my eye level. "I could walk back in there right now a—,"

"Okay! Just help me, please," I shouted, cutting him off. "Jazz, have I ever told you how good I think you would look in a Bentley? I could sell that Lexus easy," I wagered, trying to sway his loyalty.

"Oh, really? Hmm…and I suppose your price is alliance?" he guessed, hitting the nail on the head.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," I agreed, shaking his hand. We smirked at each other for a moment.

He put an arm around my shoulder. "Come one, little one, we have many plans to make."

Jazz and I developed a fool-proof plan. Our only possible issue was a counter attack. Though, with Jasper standing with me, I probably wouldn't succumb to his gift. After hours of isolation in the office, we emerged to find my sisters sitting on the couch in their bikinis. With Rosalie.

"Oh, my God! Rose, what are you guys doing here?!" I ran to her side, as she was now standing.

"Well, when Jasper called this morning and told us about the bet, we decided we should probably be here to see this," she laughed, hugging me tightly.

"I see you got the bikini memo," I guessed, gesturing to the lacking pink material she was wearing with matching flip flops.

"Of course. I wouldn't come in any less than the appropriate attire. Where's your bathing suit?"

I nodded to Alice who beamed proudly. "I bought her one before we met you guys at the airport!" she squealed.

Bella threw me the bag from Macy's. "Go change! We wanna see how it looks," she commanded.

I rolled my eyes, but complied, and ran to the nearest bathroom. From the bag, I pulled a dark purple bikini with black straps. The top, a halter, tied by a flimsy black string behind my neck. The bottoms tied in black bows on my hips. I put my hair in a messy bun, and rejoined Jasper and my sisters.

"Well you look hot," Rosalie stated bluntly. I giggled. "Well, it's true," she continued confidently. "If I were, uhh, that way, I would be losing the bet, big time."

We all burst into a fit of giggles that continued until the sound of a closing door echoed throughout the house.

"Man, this house is great. I can't wait until we come back."

I immediately recognized the deep, booming voice. "Emmett!" I squealed, throwing myself at him.

He picked me up and laughed heartily. "And how are you, Ayden? Not giving Cole too much trouble, I hope. But from what I hear, that's exactly why we're here. You know, it's a little uncomfortable for me to hear of such things knowing I'm technically your uncle, as well as your brother," he said in a mock-disapproving tone.

"So sorry," I laughed sarcastically. "I'm so glad you guys came back! How long are you staying?"

"Just long enough to see who wins the bet. We have to be in Mantua by Wednesday," Rosalie piped up from behind me.

"Well, you'll probably be out of here soon," Alice replied. "Cole and Edward are coming. Everybody act natural," she commanded, grabbing the remote from atop the television. Bella and Alice watched The Wiggles, while Rose and I sat on the kitchen counter; she told me all about her adventures in Europe with Emmett. Jazz and Emmett were speaking of the trip, as well.

Whatever he was holding, Cole had dropped it by the time he caught sight of all the exposed women in front of him.

"Nice try, babe. But these girls are my sisters. I can't think of them like that."

Just as I was about to prove the point of our clothing, or lack thereof, Edward ran to Bella. He kissed her anywhere and everywhere he could reach, not caring that his entire family was watching. My other two brothers began to do the same, making show of it for Cole. Jasper winked at me, and then Cole began to twitch nervously, his black eyes looking me over.

"Thanks, Jazz, I see a pretty, sleek Bentley in your future. And I'm sure Alice does to."

I was ignored, as everyone was running to bedrooms. I felt sorry for Rose and Emmett; they only had a bare mattress. The uncomfortable sound of moaning and mattresses squeaking finally got to him. He dropped to the floor, immediately assuming the fetal position.

"No sex, no sex," he muttered over and over.

I squatted down next to him, laughing. "Aww, poor baby, you can have me, you know," I murmured, pulling his hair gently.

"St-st-stop," he muttered, pulling himself off the floor. "I had a wonderful plan, and then Edward runs upstairs to ruin my life," he sighed. "Well, I guess this probably isn't going to work, is it? It was a great plan, too! I was going to lead you upstairs, with the best of intentions of course, and I was going to sit with you, give you a guitar lesson, everything I could think of to distract you! And then I was going to use my power, you know? And you would have to give in. So simple! Ugh! Now I can't even remember phase two; stupid Jasper!"

"Cole!" I shouted, cutting him off. "Stop rambling, ok? Get back to your plan or whatever, but you'll still lose. Don't forget that I, too, have a special gift." I winked at him, and then bounced up the stairs to break up the love fest. "Alright, everybody break it up! I need my allies."

My sisters, plus Jasper, ran to the library to join me. I sat at Carlisle's desk, something hardly anyone dared do, and watched as my siblings took seats around me.

"Alright," I began, "he's revealed his plan. I need to win without being here. Is there any possible way for that to work?" I pondered aloud.

"Yes, he can totally have sex with you when you're watching from afar," Jasper chimed sarcastically.

"Shut up, Jazzy. Not helping," Alice snapped just before having a vision. "Well, he's right. If you leave, he'll win when you come back."

I sighed. "So what do I do? I can't lose. There's no way I'm losing wrestling matches to you guys for three months." I put my head in my hands, my elbows resting on my knees. "Can I still win if I stay?"

Alice had another vision. "I don't know. Someone still has to make another decision."

"Well, Jasper, use those powers. Girls, have sex plentifully with your men. I'm gonna go win this bet."

I stormed out of the study, headed straight for Cole in the game room with Emmett and Edward. He looked up at me lustfully.

"Us. Room. Now," I commanded, pulling him up by the sleeve of his shirt.

I marched up the stairs, slowing considerably in the hallway for Jasper's help. From their room, the lust rolled out in waves. The problem—the lust didn't hit just Cole; it hit me just as hard.

We looked at each other for a moment with the attraction building to a point of combustion. He sighed shakily.

"Tie?" he proposed, fidgeting with his hands.

"Deal."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I also hope it wasn't too….risky. Sorry it took a while to do, but I am a busy girrrrl. And now I'm going to bed. I don't know if I'll be able to post this right away. Fanfiction isn't exactly functioning at the moment. So…good night…good morning. Dunno. Review.**


	11. Pickier about cars than Edward?

A/N: Sorry for the lack of update

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of update. Busy girl who is making a 97 in geometry! Yay! Enjoy Mr. Chapter.**

**Edward: You have to practice for piano later.**

**Me: OMG! Where've you been, yo?**

**Edward: We went hunting. Shrugs**

**Me: Well I missed you guys.**

**Cullens: We missed you too!**

**Me: Now that everyone's back, Edward's gonna give hugs to everyone who has ever reviewed this story! Yay!**

Jasper waltzed around the car for the umpteenth time. The poor man who was trying his best to be convincing sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Tsk, tsk," Jasper said, pointing out a spot on the seat of the Bentley GTC—his new car. "I see a small place right here where the seat is beginning to fall apart at the seams. That won't do."

"Sir, I can assure you that our cars are of the finest quality." He turned to whisper in my ear—a futile effort. "Is your brother always like this?"

"Yes, yes he is. I'm sorry. I know he'll buy it, though. I'm paying," I whispered back, winking.

"Twelve cylinder?" Jasper asked again, biting his finger—a habit he'd picked up from me. I always bit my finger when I was thinking.

"Yes, sir," the salesman replied robotically. "And zero to sixty in four point eight seconds," he added—also a learned response.

"I'm still not sure."

"Jasper! We have to go home tomorrow. You love the car. I'm buying it!"

"Good point, but I don't want you to buy me a car that isn't the best of the best. Where's Edward, anyway?"

I sighed. "He left an hour ago. He said you were getting on his nerves with all the specifications."

"Jackass," he muttered so low only I could hear. "Well, I guess we'll be taking this pretty little model back to Providence. What other colors are available in blues?" Jasper asked, fixing his gaze on the red car in front of him.

"There's dark sapphire, Neptune, and silverlake," the salesman, whose name I now knew to be Chuck, answered. He was now looking over an endless amount of papers for samples of the colors. "Here you go, sir. See one you like?"

"We'll take the dark sapphire." Jasper smiled down at me. "You really rock, kid. Now, give me Daddy's money," he teased, "and go join Edward in the Volvo. Big people have to take care of things."

I scoffed. "Maybe I'll take Daddy's money, and Edward and I will leave you here." Nonetheless, I handed him the large sum of bills and skipped off to find Edward where he sat in the lot.

"You mean he finally picked one? Unbelievable," he sighed. "I couldn't take listening to him think anymore. I had to hear to some music."

I laughed. "I finally convinced him. It wasn't easy, though. I don't know how you got him to settle on the Lexus."

"It was a gift," he laughed. "He was just glad to get out of the Porsche and his old bike."

I stood with my mouth hanging open. "When did Jasper ride a bike?" I laughed, my eyes widening when Edward shivered.

"It's been a while back, probably when we first moved to Forks. Emmett bought him a pink sparkly bike with ribbons on the handlebars. He rode it, though," he sighed, stifling a laugh as Jazz walked outside, shook hands with Chuck, and smiled proudly.

"The deal is done," he said with excitement dripping from every word. "The dark sapphire one will be ready for us to pick up in the morning."

"Great. Can we go back to the hotel now? The sun should be coming out soon," I pointed out, leading my brothers back to the Volvo.

"I suppose that would be for the best. But this weather is amazing. We're really lucky it's cloudy today. Do you realize how rare that is?" Edward asked us.

"Yes, Edward, we know it's almost always sunny in Miami. We're very lucky," I replied, having said the same sentence countless times. "Will the weather be this convenient tomorrow when Jazz picks up the car?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to Alice or watched the weather today. We've been at the dealership since the moment they unlocked the door."

With her impeccable timing, Alice called me. I smiled down at the phone and opened it quickly.

"Hello, dear. How is everyone at home?" I asked conversationally. I really missed her.

"We're all good. I'm calling to answer a question for you," she giggled happily. It was obvious she missed us too.

"Yes, will Jazz be able to pick up the car in the morning?"

"Sure thing, babe. The sun will be out by about noon. You'll have to go early, and get on the road as soon as you can. I can't wait to see you again! We start school Monday!" she squealed.

I had really let the time get away from me. It was Saturday already; only two days left. "Yeah, I can't wait either," I replied nonchalantly, wondering where all my time had gone.

"Well, tell Jazzy I'll call him tonight, and I'll see you tomorrow. Love you!" she squealed.

I giggled. "I love you, too, Alice. Bye."

I snapped the phone shut and slid up in the seat so that I was directly between Edward and Jasper, who sat in the front.

"So, as you know, we have to get the car early. And then we have to get on the road. I suggest we go to the hotel and get the stuff Alice packed us, put it in the Volvo, go hunting, go watch movies in the hotel room, and get the car in the morning. Sound good?" I love being the bossy baby sister.

"Yes, ma'am," they replied in unison. "Although," Jasper continued, "we may not get to hunt today. The wildlife here isn't exactly teeming."

"Fine," I pouted, "but I'm going with Alice, Bella, and Esme when we get back. No boys allowed."

Edward growled. "We'll see who Bella would rather be with. Oh, we'll see, Ayden," he challenged, glaring at me through the rear view mirror.

I laughed. "Yes, we will. Hey, pull over. Let me go in and get some movies." I started to unbuckle, and noticed that they weren't doing the same. "Come on, guys. You have to."

Both made a futile effort to whine about it, but I dragged them into the movie store, nonetheless. Once inside the store, I took off to the classics. I told my brothers to meet me by the romantic comedies in twenty minutes. I scanned the shelves quickly, picking out _Casablanca_ and _Mr. Smith Goes to Washington_ along the way.

I stopped by the romantic comedies for a moment to get more modern movies such as _Just Friends_ and _Reality Bites_—two of my favorites. I chose four more movies before meeting Jazz and Edward back in the assigned section.

"Alright, give them up," I commanded, holding out a hand for their movies.

Edward handed me _The Shawshank Redemption_, _While You Were Sleeping_, and _Disturbia_. I sighed and rolled my eyes at the choices—so predictable.

Jasper was even worse. He brought me _Gettysburg_, _Gone with the Wind_, _Cold Mountain_, and _Little Women_.

"How original, guys," I muttered, turning to pay for the movies.

"Thanks, have a nice day," she nerdy, high school cashier beamed before I walked away.

Edward grabbed my shoulder. "You know how I told Cole that one time that a lot of guys think really, really, really bad things about you?" I nodded calmly, but fearfully in response. "That was one of those situations," he laughed.

"Oh, my God, are you kidding me?" I whisper-screamed, "Eww!"

My brothers erupted in laughter.

"Oh, man, that kid was seriously having some inappropriate feelings that were coming at me full-speed ahead," Jasper laughed, throwing the bag of movies in the backseat with me.

"God, stop it guys. That is so gross." I shuddered. "How far to the hotel? I think you guys have officially made history. I might throw up."

They erupted in laughter. Edward was laughing so hard he even swerved into the oncoming traffic, and almost hit an eighteen-wheeler.

"Nice," I laughed as his eyes got wide and he steered the car back into the right lane.

The remainder of the drive to our five-star hotel was much the same—we laughed at my expense…and that kid's. Jasper and I dissected and analyzed every CD Edward had in his car; he corrected us when he thought differently.

"What's with the movies, guys? Did you have to pick the most predictable stuff? I mean, _Shawshank_? Come on, Edward. That screams you. And _While You Were Sleeping_ and _Disturbia_? Both set in Chicago. And Jazz, civil war movies? All of them? I'm quite ashamed," I scolded teasingly.

"Hey, don't diss on _Shawshank_," Edward warned with a shake of his finger in my direction. "That movie is awesome."

"Sure, sure," I muttered under my breath.

"Please, for the love of all that is good," Edward begged, "don't say that again."

I laughed. "Why is that, dear brother?"

His response was a string of profanities. I caught the words 'mutt,' 'jackass,' and 'mongrel' in his unintelligible stream.

"Ooh, I think somebody hit Eddie's soft spot," Jasper taunted, poking Edward's side.

Edward shot him a glare that had me in a fit of giggles until one of the two carried me to our hotel room. Jasper threw me carelessly on the bed, and I pouted.

"Thanks for being so gentle," I muttered.

We watched my movies first. The boys criticized _Casablanca_, saying it was too out-there.

"It's almost like _Romeo and Juliet _in that way. It's too unrealistic; they haven't seen one another in years, and suddenly they fall in love again and everything's ok? I don't like it," Edward complained, switching the movie out for _Reality Bites_.

That went over better. My brothers had always appreciated, like myself, dark, sarcastic humor. _Just Friends_ was much the same—fully appreciated. Since we all loved the movie, we decided to hold off on _Mr. Smith Goes to Washington_ until most of the others were watched.

Although we didn't watch half of them, we returned all fifteen films to the rental store by seven a.m. I had Edward take them in to avoid the possibility of seeing the kid again. Jasper's car was ready and waiting by the front of the lot when we arrived. I went in with Jazz for him to sign more papers, and we jumped into the new car, taking in the sweet smell of new leather interior.

"Thanks, sis. If you and Cole have any more bets, I'm on your team," Jazz laughed, exiting onto the interstate that would take us back home to Providence.

**A/N: Jazzy got his car! Well, I'm off to school now! Ok, scratch that. I **_**was**_** going to post this before school, but my internet decided to became incapable until about 8:30. Review, and this time Jazzy will hug you.**

**Jazz: It's true, I will.**

**Me: You're hot.**

**Jazz: I know.**

**Me: Me too!**

**Jazz: Review.**


	12. An unexpected visit

A/N: Beware of a time warp

**A/N: Beware of a time warp. (Ayden and Alice are graduating high school) I've finally decided on a good plot for this. Haha. So I hope you like it. I did extensive research for you.**

**Jasper: I like it. It heavily involves me. :D**

**Me: I'm glad you like it, yo. Sign my yearbook?**

**Jasper: Sure! Now start writing.**

**Me: Well, you heard the man. Enjoy!**

Carlisle unlocked the front door and ushered all of us inside. Everyone sat, still laughing, around the family room.

"Ayden," Carlisle began, "we're very proud of you. And your acceptance to Brown…it pleases your mother and I immensely."

I smiled warmly and appreciatively at my parents. "Thank you. I'm just glad to finally be out of high school," I sighed, leaning back against the couch. "I never want to go back."

"Well you're in for a rude awakening," Jasper muttered, rising from the couch. "It never ends. Really though, we're all proud."

I smiled up at my brother before his departure with Alice to hunt.

"So…how are we going to spend this summer?" I pondered aloud to my present family members. "I mean, there was Denali…then there was Denali…and a wedding…and then there was California. How can we top all that?" I teased.

"We'll think of something," Bella promised with a laugh.

I leaned against Cole's chest. As long as it had been, I still missed the sound of his musical heartbeat. However, I reassured myself, as I constantly did, that it was our only choice.

Bella, Rosalie, and Esme seemed to copy my action, each lying against their respective mates. After a few peaceful moments, Rose and Emmett retreated to their room.

"Well, if you'll all excuse me, I think I'll head to the hospital for a while," Carlisle announced, walking toward the door.

"Bye," we all responded simultaneously.

"I guess I'll go look for a new house to remodel," Esme said, also excusing herself from our boring bliss in the family room.

Edward and Bella sat with us, though, for nearly an hour, each of us simply enjoying the peace. No one had to say anything for us to understand each other. I loved that bond with my family; it was as if we all had Jasper's talent, but it only worked on one another.

"Who wants to go for a run?" I suggested, looking around the room at the lethargic vampires. "We look like lazy teenagers," I laughed.

"In a way, we are," Edward muttered, sinking further into the cushions of the couch.

"What's the point in doing that?" I asked. "You know you won't sleep."

"What else is there to do?" he countered.

"Well, as I already suggested, we could go for a run," I fired back, annoyed by his sloth-like attitude.

It was bound to become a heated argument; however, a piercing scream ripped through the house, shaking the very foundation of our home. Before any of us could respond, Jasper had a very scared-looking Alice sitting in front of us, everyone now present.

"What did you see, Alice?" Jasper asked her as if he'd repeated the act several times already. "You need to tell us, sweetie."

"Sh-she was short and tiny like me, and she had long brown hair. Her…her eyes were red," Alice informed us, looking only at Jasper with pitiful eyes.

"Draw me a picture of her," Jasper commanded gravely, a scared look replacing his annoyed, concerned one.

Alice ran to the kitchen, returning with a notepad we kept on the refrigerator as a prop. Her hand moved gracefully across the page, illustrating a young vampire-girl with an evil smile. She finished almost instantly, and handed the drawing over to Jazz. He looked down at the picture, cradled his head in his hands, and finally, growled ferociously, throwing furniture in his rage.

"No, it couldn't be. I thought she was dead," Edward protested, having answered his thoughts. "Alice, what exactly did you see?"

"I saw her…with her coven. She wishes to fight."

"No problem," Emmett laughed dismissively. "How many does this chick have? Five?"

"Emmett, you are SO DENSE!" Jasper shouted, throwing Emmett outside.

Everyone in the room was silent, aside from Jazz, Edward, and Alice discussing quietly in the corner of the room near the hallway. Emmett soon reentered, dusting himself off as he came. Esme shot him an apologetic glance, but didn't dare say anything in Jasper's fit of anger, since he'd managed to break nothing.

"Are any of you going to share your little meeting with the rest of your family?" Bella asked in irritation.

"Alice, go call Carlisle. He needs to be here. Call Tanya. Jasper, is there any way you could contact Peter or Charlotte?"

Alice took her orders, and Jasper looked back at Edward, pondering.

"I see, then," Edward sighed in defeat. He turned back to the rest of us, his brow furrowed. "Alice has seen Maria. She plans to fight—an attempt to get back at Jasper for leaving her."

The atmosphere of the room became tense; we all understood, now, the grave seriousness of the situation. Jasper tried to calm us, but he couldn't even contain his own peacefulness to do so.

"She has a small army," Edward continued. "It's mostly the same people she's always been with, we believe, since there hasn't been anything like what happened back in Seattle." He looked quickly at Bella, hoping he hadn't upset her. He liked what he saw, and continued. "It's about the same number, though, as it was in Seattle. She'll bring around twenty soldiers, and all for one reason."

We all understood, having heard the famous 'Seattle story' a thousand times over. Jasper was the target, and the leader would have to be taken down to avoid the loss of our central effort.

"Carlisle's coming," Alice announced, marching back into the room. "Tanya and her coven are on the next flight here. Carlisle said we should consider calling the Volturi this time, since the wolves aren't involved."

"No," Edward snapped immediately. "They have more important things to concern themselves with. There's no need to involve them unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Alright, no need to explode on me. Take it out on him," Alice replied, pointing at the door, just as Carlisle was entering.

Carlisle only stared at Edward as they had a mind-conversation. I loved watching these. Edward nodded, his eyes narrowed seriously. My father merely sighed in response.

"Yes, I suppose it would be for the best not to call upon them. However, you had a very good idea, Edward, when you suggested calling Tanya. Eleazar will help greatly in battle."

I was confused by the smirk the greater part of the family shared, excluding me, Bella, and Cole. "Why do you say that?"

"Eleazar has a very…unique…gift," Edward laughed lightly. "But that is beside the point. Alice?"

"Yes, Edward?" Alice asked, appearing at his side as if a lap dog he'd called for.

"When will Maria arrive?"

"Not for a week, at least. The weather won't permit it. It would be impossible for her to remain hidden. However, there should be a nasty little storm to kick off hurricane season next Saturday."

"Perfect," Edward purred. "Carlisle, Jasper, I think we should meet in the study with Alice in order to organize a strategy."

I started to leave for my run, sensing the ending of our meeting. But Edward stopped me before I could stand.

"Before everyone leaves, be sure you're back here, in this room, by midnight. We'll be having a training session for our new soldiers." He looked at Bella, smiling proudly, happy that she was his equal, rather than a vulnerability; she returned the loving smile.

"Well, you're all free to go now. I'll see you at midnight," Edward sighed, dismissing us.

I wasted no time running into the surrounding wooded area. I needed the fresh air to think clearly about our impending battle. I was nervous, to say the least. I feared losing someone I was so close to. The death of any of my loved ones, immediate family or not, was inconceivable.

I finally gave up on running, settling instead on sitting in the grass. A few peaceful minutes passed before Cole's footsteps came into my range of hearing.

"You doing ok, baby?" he cooed, taking me into his arms closely.

I sighed at his touch. "I'll be fine. I'm just sorta freaking out."

"It's going to be okay, I promise," he whispered before kissing the hollow below my ear.

I shivered. "Do you really think this is an appropriate time?" I scolded, glowering at my husband.

"Well," he murmured seductively. "We're going to be quite busy tonight. I thought we might go ahead and get a few things out of the way." He ran a cold finger down my jaw line, a finger that eventually slipped down to my shirt, popping off two buttons.

"Cole! That was my favorite shirt," I whined, pushing his arm away.

"Don't worry. I'll buy you a new one. Right now, though, what's the point in keeping it on?" he smirked.

Before I could blink I was underneath my frisky husband, giggling.

**A/N: Short, yes. But I did update. I'm totally sorry guys. So I'm planning to hold off on the battle for a few more chapters. Like the idea? Hope so. Now, for something remotely interesting: what should Eleazar's gift be? Stephenie never says. She only said he has a gift like Edward and Alice. So…give me your ideas. Remember, they need to be useful in a military situation. Help meh out here people!**


	13. Possible last chances

A/N: Writer's block

**A/N: Writer's block. One-shot troubles. Schoolwork. Sorry, I love you all.**

**Edward: I suppose I'll be giving extra hugs?**

**Me: Yes, anyone who reviews and still loves me even though I hardly ever update can have two hugs, even a kiss on the cheek if you're up to it.**

**Bella: -Hiss.-**

**Me: Oh get the hell over it. You made out with the mongrel.**

"Ayden, I don't know how I feel about you fighting," Edward murmured again, still trying to convince me he was right.

"Edward, I'm not a baby. I am just as strong, if not stronger than you. I can do this. You just have to trust me."

Midnight training was long over. I'd performed extremely well, according to the military man of the family. He seemed immensely proud of the work done by all his newest soldiers.

Everyone had parted ways by daybreak to rest. Edward had come to get me just after our session, and had spent every second since trying to convince me not to fight—a futile effort, of course.

"You're still the youngest in this family, and we're all going to be worried. It really scares us to think of you out there…fighting with us. It was hard enough for Bella and I to stand by and watch you take on one vampire. This won't be easy on any of us—worrying about you and still trying to win. I'm just saying, Ayden, we would all feel much better if you sat this one out."

"Well, why is it that Cole, while still having been a vampire for only a year, can fight while I can't? That newborn strength is gone, dear brother, and he's just as much the baby of the family as I." I sat back against the soft chair, folding my arms across my chest.

Edward sighed. "Ayden, he's one of the men—we can't afford to be in battle without him. And he's technically still older than you."

"By one year! I'm fighting, Edward, and there's nothing you, or anyone in this family for that matter, will do about it. If anything happened to any of you…" I trailed off, my emotions going into overload. "I couldn't live with myself, knowing I could've prevented it. And while you might think I'll be no more than a distraction, I promise I will prove you wrong with the first kill."

I glared at him icily before storming dramatically out of the room. Rather than face anyone I had the possibility of screaming at, I ran. My favorite thing to do, yet it seemed I only did it when I was unhappy. I stopped once I came upon a blooming, rainy tree settled in the exact middle of the encroaching forest. Once I settled upon a dry branch, I listened to the sounds of the forest. Rain filtered quietly through the leaves of surrounding trees, birds chirped their happiness for spring softly. My own dry sobs tore away at the peaceful atmosphere.

"I can't let them do this," I murmured quietly to myself. "They're not gonna just count me out without my consent."

I stared stubbornly ahead at the gray morning sky. I finally surrendered to myself and sighed. I wouldn't let them win, but my anger had been completely out of line. Hopefully no one had been too offended by the outburst, Cole especially. I had more or less said I thought more of myself than of him.

I hate my inability to shut my mouth.

Realizing I had no other logical option, I hopped down from the tree and walked leisurely back home, savoring the spring rain. Having taken my time, I wasted an hour just walking. Edward, Alice, and Cole were sitting on the white banister directly above the brick patio when I finally returned.

"Welcome back," Edward sighed, running a tense hand through his messy hair. "Still convinced I'm wrong?"

"Yes," I answered immediately. "You are. I understand, Edward, I really do, that everyone is concerned for my safety. But please, just give me half the chance I deserve."

"She's right, Edward, and you know it. We need her. She's just as important to this family as anyone else." Alice continued her defense in her thoughts, as it showed on Edward's face.

"Fine," he finally sighed. "You'll fight. But Cole, you're not going to be like Jasper and try to keep everything from her. She fights. You fight. Unless something happens to her, you ignore her presence. Got it?"

"Got it," Cole muttered, looking at his hands. "As long as I'm worthy of fighting. I don't know, Ayden, what do you think?" He glared at me indifferently.

"Cole," I sighed. "Do you honestly believe I meant that?" I moved to sit beside him. "You know how I get when I'm angry." I gave him my most impressive pout, and looked up into his newly golden eyes. "Please don't be mad. I didn't mean any of it, I swear," I murmured in the cutest voice I could muster.

He sighed, defeat heavy in his breath. "How can I be mad when you do such things?" He chuckled softly. "You're too adorable for your own good, you know that?"

"Yes, yes, I know," I giggled, hugging him tightly. "I am amazing, aren't I?"

"Well of course. How else could you have gotten me?" He smirked.

"Well obviously my devastating appearance could've done the trick on its own."

We laughed, Edward and Alice joining us. A hunt was in order for the four of us, having nothing better to do with our extended free time before another boot camp with Jasper. Trees helped us hide ourselves as we singled out our prey. A herd of deer had just entered a nearby field, and four mouths began dripping with venom. Our eyes glazed over, and animalistic tendencies reigned.

After eliminating the herd, Alice took me shopping. We walked, holding hands, around the mall Alice and I most preferred. After finding the most adorable Jimmy Choo's at Saks, new skinny jeans, and a Brown University sweatshirt, Alice dragged me to one store we'd never thought to enter: the tanning salon.

"What in God's name is going through your head?" I hissed as she smiled at the orange girl behind the bright blue counter.

She turned to glare at me, and then turned her attention back to the bubbling blonde. "Do you have any beds available at the moment? We need to get in right away."

"Yeah, for real. You so totally do," the girl said, popping her gum afterward. "Uhm…thirteen and fourteen are available. Do you know what to do?"

"Yeah, I think we'll both lay five minutes. Thank you!"

Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me down the long hallway to the doors that read 13 and 14 in large black letters.

"Why are we _tanning_?" I asked as I stripped myself of my clothing.

I pushed the blue button on the wall, and the bright UV bulbs lit up. Alice and I closed the lids simultaneously, and I could hear Alice turning on the radio in her room.

"Because I've always wanted to try. Why not?" she responded nonchalantly.

"Alice, why are we really here? You've never expressed interest in darker skin before. It's not very natural for us."

She sighed heavily. "You want the truth Ayden?" she whispered. "There's a damn good chance we won't live to see many more days, and I wanted to settle my curiosity, ok? I mean, maybe our skin doesn't even tan. Who knows? We will after today. That's just one more thing I may cease to exist knowing."

"I'm sorry, Alice. I…I didn't know. Do you really think our chances are that slim, though?"

The beds shut off, and we quickly dressed. Neither of us said a word until we finished stuffing our bags into the backseat of the Porsche. I was buckling my seatbelt before Alice conveniently decided to finish our earlier conversation.

"These vampires have been fighting for hundreds of years, Ayden. We're all good at what we do, and we have certain advantages, but they know exactly how to tear us down. It's anybody's call, I just want to make sure I do what I feel I need to do before then."

I nodded my acceptance of her speech.

And so we decided to make a list. The list was pages long, each line describing something Alice and I had always wanted to do. We didn't tell anyone about it, but Edward knew anyway. He said he didn't care anything about it so long as we were careful.

Each day was packed with events we needed to do, should these truly be our final days. Hours were spent in my room planning silently, and we only left our duty when called upon.

"Alice?" I asked after four secluded hours in my room, "What did you do with the clothes I bought today?"

"In the closet. You should know me better than that, silly."

I laid the pencil on the desk before me, smiling.

"What?" she said nervously, a smirk creeping into her features.

"I think we should take a campus tour tomorrow."

She beamed at me. "Sounds good," she chimed, turning back to her list.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short. Bleh. Read my new one-shot NOW. Kthnx. Anyway, the days are winding down, and school is drawing to a close. Tomorrow is Honor's day. :( Oh, and I think Imma start offering new incentive for reviewers: submit a review, and I'll reply with a random, but interesting fact. :D Review!**


	14. Campus tours and reunions

A/N: Probably would've updated sooner, but I've been reading The Host

**A/N: Probably would've updated sooner, but I've been reading The Host. I love it! And some like…monsoon landed like…right over my house. I feel like I'm neglecting my stories so much. It makes meh sad. :( Forgive me, won't you? Ok, then. Btw, there's a special little side-story in the bottom a/n. On with the chapter!**

"Alice, where are my brown ballet flats?!" I shouted down the stairs, rummaging aimlessly through my closet for my favorite shoes, the ones that would match my outfit perfectly.

"Did you check under the bed?" Cole asked from our desk, doing some online shopping, I presume.

"Of course I did. I've checked everywhere. Unless someone's eaten them, someone's borrowed them." I paused and looked around the room, hands on my hips. "And if that someone doesn't return them in under a minute, they'll be eating grilled cheese sandwiches by force!" I shouted to the air in general.

I huffed, and threw myself on the large, unmade bed. While I lay there, the door opened, an unknown sister of mine dropping the shoes, and closed quickly. I shook my head, rolling my eyes, and slipped my feet into the flats. I walked silently to the desk, and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Cole's bare shoulder. He shivered at the touch.

"You shouldn't do that sort of thing when you have to leave so soon," he purred, pulling me around into his lap. "Where are you and Alice off to anyway?"

"We're taking a campus tour at Brown." I smiled at him warmly.

He grimaced. "Do you really think that's such a good idea? I mean, do you really think the odds are in our favor?"

"Hey, someone in this family needs to stay positive. What kind of family will win a fight with such a pessimistic demeanor?" I bounced up, snatching my purse off the vanity. "I'll be back tonight. Love you!" I called, closing the door.

"Love you, too," he called back, laughing softly.

"Are you finally ready?" Alice sighed exasperatedly. "I've been waiting _forever_. Can we get going now?"

"Yes, Alice, we can go now. By the way, who had my shoes?" I stared her, hoping to force an answer from her with my glare.

Her eyes shifted nervously, and I could see Bella tense in the corner of my eye. "Bella did it!" she exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at our sister.

"Please don't be mad, Ayden. They just matched the dress I wore last night so well. Come on, it was my anniversary." Her eyes were pleading for forgiveness.

"Alright, alright. But you just wait until April Fool's Day next year." I flashed her a wicked smirk, and she cringed a little at the thought. "Come on, Alice, we better go."

We walked slowly to the Porsche. I begged Alice to let me drive, but she stubbornly refused.

"Come on, just this once?" I wagered, using my puppy eyes. "I've never gotten to drive your car."

"We could take yours if you like. You can drive it," she replied, her always perky smile perfectly in place.

"Fine. We'll take the Infiniti, then." I smirked proudly as I unclicked the seatbelt and opened the door.

Alice sat, mouth agape, in the driver's seat. She composed herself after a moment, and began pouting as she stomped to my car. I kept my tight smirk in place as she made a show of throwing her purse to the floorboard and buckling her seatbelt. To add to her aggravation, I blasted 90s grunge music all throughout our drive. She never spoke, but I laughed heartily whenever I caught her glare.

She jumped out of the car quicker than I liked when we arrived at the campus. I laughed, but recovered quickly and jogged to keep up with her as she stomped off toward the admissions office. We walked silently, but I could tell that her temper was cooling down, and by the time she opened the door ahead of me, her friendly smile was as pronounced as ever.

"Welcome to Brown University, how can I help you ladies today?" the elder brunette receptionist asked when we stepped into the spacious front office. "Do you have a meeting with the dean?"

"Actually, we're interested in possibly taking a campus tour. My sister, here," Alice paused, gesturing toward me with a wave of her slender hand. "will be attending in the fall."

"Yes, of course. Let me get you a map here," she muttered, shuffling all the papers on her desk around. "Ahh, here. Now, we don't offer guided tours on Sundays, but you girls are free to look around, find the best routes to some classes, and if you're interested, you can take a look around one of the dorms. Just come back and see me if you have any questions." She smiled at us, and went back to her work on her computer, dismissing us.

We returned our smiles, and turned to leave, walking back out into the scorching heat. We dawdled on the sidewalk for a few moments, looking over the map together.

"Ooh!" Alice squealed. "Let's go to the dorms first!" Before I could take a breath, Alice was dragging me across the campus to the first dorm she spotted.

It didn't take us very long to decide that on-campus housing was not a good option. Never having lived on campus, Alice was just as surprised as I was to find drunken students lying in the halls and half-way into rooms, still hung over from the parties of the previous night.

"Aay," one blonde male slurred, stirring from his slumber and eyeing us as we retreated. "How you two doin'? Hey, dn't run, I'm juss lookin' for a good time." He held up his hands, one still holding a liquor bottle, as a sign of surrender.

"Sorry," I laughed. "Start looking elsewhere."

He fell back down and rolled over, falling back into unconsciousness.

Our following stops included all my classes. It was easy enough to find the quickest way from one to the other. Every morning would start in the small on-campus coffee shop, where I could sit and read for an hour before my first class. From there, I hadn't a far walk to my calculus class. After that, though, would be a challenge. Following calculus, I had a photography class on the opposite side of the campus. We figured I could make it on time if I ran through the surrounding wooded areas. Things simmered down again after that; I would walk leisurely to the adjacent building for my American Literature class. My next class didn't start for an hour, and I could take that time to run to my car and switch out the books I was carrying.

I felt like a character in Georgia Rule.

"Ugh, I want to go home. The thought of school makes me so sick right now. That high school had to be just about the worst one out there, huh?"

"Yeah," Alice agreed. "It wasn't my favorite, by far."

"Can we go home, though? This whole environment just makes me so depressed right now." Ahh, that melodramatic teenager feeling again.

"Sure. I'm feeling shop-y anyway." She clapped her hands excitedly, and we nearly ran back to the Infiniti.

On the way, though, we ran straight into a blockade. Lauren stood there, staring me down angrily.

"Ayden. Hale."

"Lauren…God, I don't remember your last name." I turned to whisper to Alice. "What is that bitch's last name?" She shrugged.

"How've you been? You seen to have recovered well from your horrible loss."

"You seem even better—never effected from the start." I smirked while she grimaced in return.

"Cute. I guess you'll be here this fall, too, huh?"

"No, I just wanted to sit around campus and sulk about how I wish I'd gotten in."

"Even cuter, you little bitch. Guess I'll see you around." She stalked past us, being sure she bumped my shoulder on her way.

I smiled when I thought I heard a crack.

**A/N: I'm really, really sorry it's so short. Oh, my God you don't know how sorry I am. :( I've been baking cookies all day, some huge storm sent me back to the stone ages for nearly a day. Ugh! But, the next chapter will be longer, I promise, and then comes the big fight! Mini story time! To tell the story, here's Robert Pattinson! Oh, and when you read any fangirl parts, just imagine their voices sound like Myrtle from The Goblet of Fire. :D**

**Robert: Ello.**

**Harry Potter fangirls: -Sigh- Hello, Cedric.**

**Twilight fangirls: -Hiss- Hello, Edward.**

**Robert: Uhh, ello, ladies.**

**Mixed fangirls: -Sigh- Hello, Cedward.**

**Robert: Alright, who wants to hear a story?**

**All fangirls: Okay, is it a long story? If it is, I suggest a nice bubble bath to start. Anyone got a screeching golden egg?**


	15. Rain, rain go away

**A/N: I finished The Host, and I completely loved it! Now I'm reading Dry by Augusten Burroughs. And I'm sure it'll rock. Anyway, the days are winding down. Five more days. Oh, and I might go one of the exam days if I get to dissect a sheep's eye with Hannah. :D So…enjoy! Review! Thanks to Nora for Eleazar's gift. :)**

Denali came to Providence on Monday.

"Finally," Alice sighed as she ran into the arms of Kate. "No one knows how to shop like you do, hon."

Kate trilled an alto laugh. "I know."

Ahead of us, already halfway to the airport parking garage, Tanya, Carlisle, Eleazar, and Jasper discussed the situation. I remembered someone mentioning something about Eleazar's gift, and I then remembered no one had told me, Cole, and Bella. I gently nudged Irina's side.

"So…what's Eleazar's gift, anyway? Edward and Carlisle were talking about it a few days ago, but they never told me."

She rolled her eyes, smirking. "I swear, those two never stop. They're so damn proud. It's a good thing the poor boy's so shy or those two would have him _constantly_ gloating."

"Well?" I urged.

She hesitated for a moment, and leaned over to whisper quietly in my ear. "I'll explain later. We'll tell them we need to hunt when we get back. We might even get him to come along." Before anyone could notice our secret exchange, she jogged ahead to talk to Carmen, her black curls bouncing as she went.

"What was that about?" Bella asked, suddenly taking Irina's place on my left as we exited the terminal. "I thought I heard something about a hunt?"

"Since no one ever told us, I took it into my own hands to find out about Eleazar's gift."

Her eyes were instantly alight with excitement and anticipation. "I want to come." Her golden eyes turned pleading, afraid I'd deny her the privilege. "Who all's going, anyway?"

"Hmm…" I thought about what she'd said. "Me, Irina, and Eleazar, as far as I know." I shrugged my shoulders and unlocked my car from a distance for the waiting passengers, as we'd only brought three cars for us all—mine, Edward's and the Mercedes.

Bella climbed into the passenger seat beside me, and Irina, Katrina, and Eleazar made themselves comfortable in the back.

"So," Irina began conversationally, "who's up for a hunt when we get to the house? I promised Ayden here you'd show her your gift, Eleazar. I thought Kate might want to show hers off, too."

My brows furrowed. "Kate has a power, too?"

"Yep," Kate reported happily from the middle of the backseat. "Mine's better, though."

"Nahh, mine's better," Eleazar argued, looking out the windows as the spring-summer scenery sped by.

"No, mine is." Kate crossed her arms over her chest. She reminded me of a toddler.

"Sorry, Kate. You're just jealous." I could see, in the mirror, that Eleazar was suppressing a smile.

"I can make men fight over me just by imagining the argument! There is NOTHING cooler than that! Not even your dumb manipulation!" Kate fired back before settling herself into the middle seat more comfortably.

"Kate!" Irina hissed. "I wanted to show the girls later! Ugh. You totally just ruined it, bitch."

"Sorr-ee," Kate replied sarcastically.

"So…" I began in an attempt to ease the tangible tension. "That's a pretty cool power you have there, Kate. You, too, Eleazar."

"Thanks," Eleazar said kindly, smiling at me. "If you're all still up for a hunt, I can show you just how it works. Kate doesn't really get it. It's more complicated than that. But hers is not, which means mine's cooler."

"Is not!"

"Would the two of you shut up before I toss you out onto the highway?!" Irina screeched.

Needless to say, the two stayed quiet the rest of the short drive.

The wind had picked up by the time we made it home. The overhead clouds went from blindingly white to black in a matter of only hours. The rain was threatening, and already the air was seeping with moisture.

Two hours later, the hurricane struck.

"This sucks, guys," Kate complained, loading lawn chairs under the shelter to the right side of the house. "Hurricanes suck."

Tanya, as sick of the bitching as the rest of us, pushed Kate off the porch and into the pounding rain, turning her perfectly straight blonde hair into an afro. "Shut up, Kate. You're being a very rude little bitch, okay?"

"Still sucks," she muttered, running her hands through her hair.

I picked up the picnic table from the patio and carried it over, being sure I nudged Kate's frizzy head with one of the legs.

"Ugh," she groaned. "What is it with you guys today?"

"I'm pretty sure we're not the problem. Are you sure you don't have your period?" Eleazar asked, loading the last of the chairs under the shelter. Carlisle closed the door as we moved back toward the front of the house.

"So who's up for a movie?" Jasper asked. "There's nothing else to do today."

"Sounds good, Jasper," Carlisle agreed. "Since it was your idea, you pick something."

Jasper fell behind the rest of the crowd and stood on my right side, as Cole was holding my hand on the left. "You up to a trip to the movie store?"  
"Sure, but this time, it's my pick," I bargained. "No more civil war movies."

Cole looked at me suspiciously. "And what am I missing out on, here? Civil war movies?"

I rolled my eyes and exhaled a small laugh. "Miami, long story."

"Oh…kay? You two mind some company, then?" He looked to me first, then to Jasper.

"Let's get going," Jasper said, jogging off toward his car.

"I'm so glad I bought him that car. It's like I'm living out my childhood fantasies vicariously through him; I wanted a Bentley from age nine to twelve."

Cole chuckled. "Maybe I'll buy you one someday, hmm?" He pulled me close against him.

"Mmm," I sighed. "Sounds good to me."

He opened the passenger door for me, and I smiled as I sat gracefully in the leather seat. Once Cole had hopped in the back, Jasper turned the key in the ignition and the engine smoothly purred to life. On the radio, there was nothing but weather announcements telling everyone to put their shelters and porches to good use, and to get inside, blah, blah. Due to the standing water in the roads, traffic was impossible. However, the movie store finally came into sight, and we ran inside immediately, shedding the hoods of our jackets.

"What movie are you feeling like today, Ayden?" Cole asked, winding his arms around my waist from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Children of the Corn."

He chuckled. "You feel like going home and killing Carlisle and Esme, do you? I hardly feel I can allow that sort of behavior, dear."

"No," I chuckled, "I just haven't seen it in years. I'm kinda feeling like eating people, too, if you know what I mean."

"Silence of the Lambs?"

"Precisely."

"Alright, then. Anything else? Saturday detention, maybe going to live with your mother's psychiatrist?"

"Hmm…maybe I could skip school and spend the day running from the principal?"

"Ferris Bueller sounds lovely, my dear. You are just so smart."

"I know, right?" I joked, placing our choices on the counter.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" the mid-twenties man behind the counter asked.

"Yes, thank you," I answered politely. I turned to Cole, and caught sight of the still-increasing wind speeds and heavy rain. "Wow. It's getting pretty ugly out there, huh?"

"Yeah," the clerk answered. "You guys better get home soon. I heard it's gonna be a bad one."

"Thanks. We'll be sure to do that." I picked up the bag and wound Cole's fingers in my own. "Come on, boys, let's get back."

Jasper took the bag as we left the store, and unlocked the car quickly so not to get even more wet. The rain picked up even more on our way home, and soon it was beating so loudly on the windshield that we nearly had to shout to hear each other.

"What?!" I screamed.

Jasper repeated his complaint. "I said 'hurricane season fucking sucks!'"

"Oh!"

"How long do we have to put up with this shit?!" Cole shouted in my ear from the back seat.

"Probably until September! But the season technically doesn't end until November!"

"Shit!" he laughed as Jasper shifted the car into park and jumped out, running at full speed into the house, Cole and I hot on his trail.

"Finally! God, you guys took forever. We thought you got swallowed up by the rain and carried to Canada!" Alice exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air at the end for dramatic effect. "So what'd you get, huh?"

Rather than answer, I tossed the bag back at her as I went up the stairs for my hair dryer. The bag hit her in the face.

"Temper, temper," she scolded.

I scoffed and continued my trek for manageable hair.

Once my blonde locks had been calmed, I skipped down the stairs and laid on the floor on my side in front of the couch. Jasper put Children of the Corn in the DVD player, and rejoined Alice in a large chair near the back of the room with the remote.

Rain continued to pour down for nearly an hour before it got worse.

"What do you want?" Vicky asked the corn children.

"We want to give you peace," Malachai stated with a diabolical smile. "Get her!"

The screen went black as lightning cracked and lit the family room.

"Dammit," Emmet muttered under his breath. "I really like that movie."

"Jasper," Carlisle began, "is the portable DVD player charged?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why do you ask?"

"Edward, go get the projector."

"I like the way you think, father," Edward muttered.

And so Edward returned with the projector, and Jasper retrieved one of the portable DVD players. We finished our movies, and when we had finished, the storm had begun to quiet, but not by much.

"How long is the rain going to beat down like that?" Kate whimpered, sprawled out on one of the couches. "This is so boring. And I wanna show off my gift!"

"Later, Kate," Irina said in a bored tone. "Right now, it's raining. And you are not going to disrespect Esme by making the boys fight over you in the middle of her home. And Eleazar, don't even start getting ideas over there. I know that smirk."

"Yes, ma'am," they responded in unison.

It turned out to be two days later when we could find a dry period long enough for a hunt, and I finally got to see the gifts.

Eleazar jogged down the stairs in black Adidas pants and a white tee shirt. "You ready to go?"

**A/N: Long time, huh? Oh well. Three days, now. But I fully intend to spend next Thursday and Friday sleeping. So review. It might keep me awake. Later!**


	16. Fun times with Ellie?

A/N: (Monday) I'm really tired, and I'm in a really bad mood, so I don't plan on working on this for very long tonight

**A/N: (Monday) I'm really tired, and I'm in a really bad mood, so I don't plan on working on this for very long tonight. Hopefully it's Tuesday, maybe Wednesday, when you're reading this. If it's Wed., please congratulate me on surviving another year of hell, the worst one yet.**

Tuesday, the storm had passed.

"Kate! If you're not down here in five seconds, we're leaving without you!" Irina shook her head in annoyance and returned to applying her lipstick in the reflection of the hallway mirror.

Eleazar, Cole, Bella, and I stood by the back door, still waiting for Kate to find suitable shoes for trekking through mud.

"It's alright, guys, I helped her find some!" Alice shouted down the stairs to us. I could hear the familiar sound of shoes being thrown, and I knew Alice was off. Kate came running down the stairs only a moment later, escaping Alice as she viciously shredded anything from last season.

With the woods stretched out before us, we took off running. Soft, moist breeze blew through my hair—a result of the passing storm. The fresh feeling of the rain wafted through my senses as the scenery of the encroaching forest passed me by.

Our hunting lasted an unusually long time. Apparently Kate, Irina, and Eleazar hadn't been in quite some time. Cole, being so young, hunted with the three plentifully for well into two hours. Bella and I found a dry spot in the grass, and spent the better part of the afternoon exchanging funny stories and heartfelt memories while our friends viciously murdered all around us. Ah, the beauty of irony.

Eleazar came to join us first. "How are you girls this afternoon?" he inquired kindly, pulling his knees up to wrap his arms around them. "You've kept to yourselves most of the day."

"Just telling stories. Hey, can we call you Ellie?" I laughed, Bella joining me.

Eleazar cracked a small smile. "Why?" he asked, holding back his chuckle.

"It may or may not have come up in our conversation," I said, shifting my eyes all ninja-like.

"Sure," he said, his restrained laughter finally breaking through. "If you'd like."

Soon, Kate, Irina, and Cole came to rest with us. After a short break, Kate's enthusiasm shattered our peace.

"I wanna show off my gift now!" She pouted, and we all groaned.

"Fine. Just hurry it up. I'm ready to get back," Irina sighed, squirming in the grass beneath her. "Alice promised a shopping adventure."

Kate jumped up and clapped her hands together. She must have been a cheerleader at some point. "Ok, Eleazar and Cole, come here." The boys rolled their eyes, but did as they were told, and Kate beamed. "Alright, now Cole, you stand here. And Eleazar, come over here." she moved them so that they were standing six feet apart, facing each other. Kate stood in the middle.

I'm not entirely sure what happened past that. Kate had this grim, determined look on her face. The next thing we knew, Cole and Ellie were wrestling each other with every intent to kill. The black eyes donning both their faces startled me.

"Why are we fighting?" Cole grunted, throwing Ellie to the ground, shaking it beneath us.

"Because of her," Eleazar answered, quickly nodding his head over to Kate's sitting form on the ground.

"Wow," I breathed, my jaw slack.

"Yeah," Bella agreed, her eyes widened at the sight.

Irina, who had taken up a position similar to sleep, stirred at the excitement. "What?" she asked. "Oh, yeah, that happens. I, err, she told you about her gift."

"Yeah," Bella allowed, "but we didn't realize the…severity…of it. I was just expecting a few growls or something." She turned her attention to the quarreling men. "Hey, Mercutio! Tybalt! Let's calm it down."

"That won't work," Irina sang. "Kate has to stop thinking about it."

"Hey, Juliet!" I shouted.

Kate looked up from her cross-legged position and stared at me expectantly with wide eyes. "Yes?"

"Uhm…could you make them stop or something? I'm afraid someone's going to lose a limb."

"Yeah," Irina agreed, "save up your energy for the fight. It will be much more valuable by the weekend. Just imagine the damage you could do," she laughed.

"Alright, alright, break it up, boys." With another clap of her hands, the men parted, shaking hands, and sat with us again on the grass.

"That was fun," Cole commented. "Nice power, Kate, very nice."

Our laughter rang through the forest. For too long, we were denied Eleazar's showing of his gift. After what seemed an eternity to those of us who had yet to see the gift, Ellie jumped up.

"You guys ready?"

Bella, Cole, and I shook our heads excitedly. Eleazar chuckled at our enthusiasm.

"Well, I feel I must first properly explain, as Kate has not been able to do. My gift…" He paused, searching his brain for proper, fitting explanation. "It's almost like a reversal of Edward's. But it holds similarities to Jasper's as well. I can implant a thought into the mind of another. It takes much of my strength, and I can but manipulate only one person at a time. And, you see, I can only make the person think that, I cannot make them act upon the thought." He looked around, meeting three overly-interested gazes. "Would you like to see an example?"

The three of us nodded our heads excitedly. I was especially excited, having always had such an interest in the blessed, useful gifts which we received in new life. More so than Carlisle, I'd often wondered by what means and by what reason these gifts to us were granted, as we were often seen to be soulless monsters.

"Ayden, may I ask of you some assistance? You do seem most intrigued." He smiled ruefully, and I stood to join him.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked, bouncing in place.

He laughed. "Just stand still, and try to think as little as possible. It'll work much better, then."

And so I did. I closed my eyes, and stood motionless. I pictured in my mind nothing but a blade of grass. How odd my thoughts can be. Suddenly, though, I was overcome with the desire to spring forward and kiss Bella. It was a scary thing, to think of throwing myself toward my _sister_, thinking, _hey, I want to kiss this girl right now_.

"Ellie, that is so not cool! Ugh!" I stomped back over to my former spot of residence, and landed on the soft ground with an 'umph.'

"What did he do?" Cole asked softly in my ear, wiping away all previous thoughts concerning homosexuality and my sister.

"Trust me, it's best left unspoken." I rolled my eyes, and on that final note, the others rose.

"Shopping time," Irina chimed, sprinting off through the forest. "I cannot wait to get back!" She took off ahead of the group, passing even me: the fastest of the six.

Alice, Irina, Rose, Tanya, and Kate had their little adventure at the mall, leaving the rest of us behind.

I wanted to sleep. An odd feeling, it is, to be tired when it is so unnatural to one's kind. Cole and I laid peacefully in our bed silently, soft piano notes winding through the air. I rolled over to face my Romeo, my Darcy, my Heathcliff. He looked down at me with wide, glassy golden eyes—eyes which held no emotion but love.

"I'm scared," I admitted, curling into his perfectly flawless chest. "Do you think that…everything will be okay?"

"I doubt it not; and all these woes shall serve for sweet discourses in our time to come." He smiled down at me, and I laughed.

"Leave it to you to quote Romeo when I'm practically having a panic attack. Honestly, though, do you think we stand a good chance?"

"I most certainly do. Were you even conscious today? Just picture it: you're singing people comatose with your sickeningly sweet voice, I'm having all the girls fall before me, Eleazar's having someone rip off their own arms, and Kate's making all the men kill one another. Edward's reading the minds of his opponents, and thus killing them easily. Jasper's making everyone cry, and Alice is seeing everyone's decisions the moment they're made. Plus, Bella's there to help any of us in need. I believe we have no reason to fret, my dearest." He kissed my forehead, and hugged me tightly against him.

I sighed. "I guess you're right. I suppose your little theory is plausible, and quite hilarious I might add."

"Yes, yes, I know. Ayden, I love you so much. I hate to see the worry on your face. It stresses me out." He kissed my neck. "Could I help you…unwind?" He slid the strap of my red tank top off my shoulder. "Please?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Why should I oblige you with such an honor?" I rose my eyebrows at him, challenging him.

"Well," he purred, rolling himself over me, "for some unfathomable reason, you seem to love me, and I know I love you. Do I give you not reason enough?"

"You do not," I countered, raising my chin with superiority.

He leaned down to kiss me. "Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged," he growled in my ear.

I giggled against his neck. "What is it with you and Shakespeare today?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. It seemed appropriate before, but that was just an attempt to turn you on," he admitted, laughing.

"You're terrible," I laughed with him. "Though I think it may have worked."

"Oh, did it?" he inquired, copying my raised eyebrows. "How about this?" He kissed me from my ear lobe, all the way to my breasts, barely stopping where my bra began.

"Yes," I breathed against his bare chest. "It most certainly did."

**A/N: And finally, it is done. School's out for summer. Everyone listen to some Alice Cooper and watch Dazed and Confused. I hope to update twice tomorrow, once at least, and I hope you'll all forgive me for my leave of absence. Review for another update!**


	17. Running, Juno, and training

A/N: Hmm…one more chapter before the fight okay

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, homes! I got to hang out with this really hot guy all day cause he was working for my dad. Hmm…one more chapter before the fight okay? And this is that 'one more' so the next chapter, which will hopefully be up today or tomorrow, will be the battle. Then maybe three or four more fluff chapters, and viola! The end. Sound good? Alright then. Enjoy!**

**Edward: -Cracks whips-**

**Me: Oh, how I've missed that.**

**Edward: I know, right? We missed you.**

**Me: Why'd you have to go anyway?**

**Edward: Change Bella.**

**Me: And I didn't get to come watch?**

**Edward: She would've eaten your face.**

**Me: True.**

**Bella: Mmm! BLOOD!**

**Me: Imma run now. Fast.**

**Edward: And, in keeping with tradition, Imma hug you now!**

_Wednesday_

"Ayden!" Tanya sang. "How do you feel about some truth or dare? The boys are busy with Alice and we are so bored!" She made herself comfortable on my bed, where I sat reading The Catcher in the Rye, and the other girls stood in my doorway.

I sighed. "Sure. Truth or dare, Tanya?"

"Truth," she replied happily.

"Which guy in our family, aside from Edward, do you find most attractive?" I kept reading as I asked.

"Cole, duh!" She laughed, all the girls joining her. "You're a lucky girl, Ayden."

"Yes, yes I am. You turn, Tanya. And who will your victim be?" I laid my book to the side, and invited the girls to come sit with me on my over-sized bed. All obliged, and we made a circle, much like a young girls' slumber party.

"Hmm, let me see. I choose…Rosalie! Truth or dare?"

"I think I'll take…a dare."

Tanya visibly deliberated for a moment. Her eyes narrowed in concentration, and she tapped her fingertips together manically. "I dare you to…run around the house naked four times."

All jaws, Tanya excluded, dropped at the statement. A blur of shouts were thrown at Tanya simultaneously.

"Are you crazy?!"

"No way!"

"I don't need Eleazar looking at her naked! She's hotter than me!"

"I am _not_ doing that!"

"You are one stupid bitch."

"I think it's a great idea!"

We all turned to stare at Kate where she sat by Tanya. After rolling our eyes, we turned to Tanya in silence.

"Sorry," she said, shrugging. "Rosalie said 'dare.'"  
Forty-five minutes and one bitch fit later, every vegetarian vampire in the continental U.S. gathered in front of the house for Tanya's big show. With extreme hesitation, Rosalie removed her top for every one of us to see. Normally Rose would have no problem doing such a thing, but with _all_ the guys watching? Her father figure? Not cool, Tanya, not cool. Next came the pants. She turned to throw her clothes to her husband, pausing momentarily to glare at Tanya. Using every ounce of her speed, Rosalie removed the remainder of her clothes and took off.

Five minutes later the girls had reunited for a continuation of the game.

"Now that we got that over with, Bella, truth or dare?" Rosalie smiled smugly, seeking revenge for Bella's stifled laughter as she ran.

"I think I'm about to make an exponentially monumental mistake, but I'll take a dare."

"I dare you to give Edward a boner before the entire family." The smug smile grew brighter and wider as Bella's eyes widened in horror.

But she did it.

And we all laughed. Except Edward.

_Thursday_

Bella, Edward, Cole, and I watched Juno seven and a half times. And every time, it got funnier and sweeter.

I watched, with extreme satisfaction, as Edward and Bella cuddled beside us on our bed. The way he watched her every move with such joy made me realize how perfect they really are for one another. Nothing could ever compare to the type of relationship they have.

"I just wonder if two people can stay together for good," Juno said to her father, thinking about the adoptive parents of her baby.

Yes, they certainly can.

I squirmed to look back at Cole; I saw that same look of complete and total adoration there. I mirrored his smile, and kissed his cheek. Edward and Bella started laughing hysterically at the screen, so Cole and I turned our attention back to the movie.

"Dude, I wish my name was Diablo Cody, like that director chick," Cole laughed. "That is one wicked cool name."

"I wish my name was Juno," Bella countered, snuggling closer into Edward.

Without warning, just as Bleeker had shown up at the hospital after Juno's delivery, Alice threw herself right into our room.

"Saturday! We have two days until Maria shows up to kill us all! And you're watching a movie! Oh, Juno! I wanna watch!" Over her mood swing, Alice came to join us on the bed.

We watched the movie once more, and went downstairs to join our family.

"Left foot yellow," Carlisle called out just as our small group was stopping at the top of the stairs.

Downstairs, somehow, nine people perched over the twister mat in compromising positions. The five of us laughed as our family strained themselves over one another to reach the colored dots on the mat. We descended the stairs and joined Carlisle where he sat on one of the couches.

After another five limbs had been moved, Emmett crashed down over the entirety of the players. The sound rang through the house, and probably through the entire town of Providence.

"Way to go, my brother," Edward laughed from the couch, reaching over to hit Emmett's knuckles against his own.

"Fuck you, Edward," Irina panted from the bottom of the pile-up.

"Language, Irina!"

"Sorry, Esme."

_Friday_

Ah, our last training day. How sweet it is. We were divided into two groups: those with the super-natural special powers, and those without. Those without special powers served as our test subjects as my group worked on their strategy.

I was partnered with Tanya, and she was drooling and swaying back and forth the entire time I was singing. I went through nearly every song I knew before Jasper finally had us switch up and serve as the victims.

In case of the event of unnatural powers within Maria's army, we used our powers against our family, testing their resistance. Of course my family had no problem resisting my power, but our Denali relatives had a more difficult time. Carmen even sat down by my leg as I dragged her along like a toddler.

By the end of the afternoon, Jasper was pleased by our performance, and deemed us well-equipped to take on our enemies. We stayed out by the fire through the night in the clearing where Alice had predicted Maria to appear.

"I really can't wait for this to be over. None of you can imagine how grateful I am that you're willing to fight for me. You could easily avoid a fight by letting her kill me, you know," Jasper muttered as he lay with Alice in the grass.

"Nonsense," Carlisle scolded. "Jasper, you are a part of our family—a very vital part—and we would fight for you, as with anyone here, until the death. Now enjoy some time with our wife, and shut up."

We all laughed, and passed our final peaceful night slowly. Each hour dragged on for the length of four, it seemed. However, morning came all too quickly, and all too quickly, we were on our feet and ready to fight.

_Saturday_

"Hello, Jasper. It's been far too long."

**A/N: Yay! Big fight next chapter. So I'm super duper sorry this took so effin long. But review for me, and maybe the fight will be up Tuesday. Love you all! Review!**

**Edward: Hugs from me and Jasper and Emmett now?**

**Me: Yes, you boys give out hugs. I think I'll go make my bed.**

**Bella: I'll do it! I can do it super quick now, too!**

**Me: Well aren't you special.**

**Bella: Fer sure!**

**Me: Well then go make my bed.**


	18. Uh oh!

Shit, homes

**Shit, homes! My computer's going bye-bye for a few days, but I get the laptop. So I have to move some of my stuff over to it, so the update is going to take a while. Tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. :( I love you, though!**


	19. A battle

A/N: Here we goes, homes

**A/N: Here we goes, homes! Enjoy, and expect 3-4 more chapters after this one.**

**Edward: Noooooo!**

**Me: Sorry, homeskillet. This is one doodle that can't be undid.**

**Bella: Geez, Banana! Shut your freakin' gob, okay?**

**Me: hehe. I love Juno.**

**Edward: Silencio, old man!**

**Me: I'm gonna punch you in the weiner next time I see you!**

**Edward: I'm right here!**

**Me: But…but…it'll hurt…me. :(**

**Edward: -Smirks- Exactly.**

She was beautiful beyond compare. Soft, dark brown hair fell half-way down her slender back. Maroon eyes shone in the pale, hidden morning light. Her perfectly angular features were childlike, a wicked grin precisely in place on her full, pink lips. Small, dark arms crossed over her chest, and her soldiers stood in place behind her.

Alice and Edward are good guessers. Twenty soldiers, Maria included, faced us. Each of her comrades wore a mask of contempt over what I could only assume to be a usually calm face. Nineteen seemed well-prepared to kill; number twenty smirked successfully at Jasper.

"Maria," Jasper greeted. "It's been too long, I agree. However, I feel it's not been long enough yet. I'm sorry to say your visit has not been the happiest of occasions for us."

"I would imagine not," she laughed. "That was sorta the point." She looked to Jasper's left and glared at Alice . "Is this the one, then? The girl you left me for?"

Jasper sighed as he attempted to control his anger."Maria, this is Alice . And I left you because I was unhappy. Alice is merely one of the gifts I received for that action."

"I see," Maria replied simply, looking over Alice . "She's very pretty."

"You don't have to talk about me like I'm a puppy. I can speak, you know. And thank you."

A soft, childish laugh passed her lips, and her perfectly white teeth glistened. "Yes, I can quite obviously see that you are not an animal. But they do say you are what you eat, do they not, Alice?" She sneered her name, as if the mere thought of Alice replacing her was disgusting.

"God, you think you're cute don't you?" Alice stepped forward, her never-flawing dancer's step in tow. "Why don't you shut that little mouth and show me what you can really do?"

Maria snarled ferociously, much scarier than thought possible, as Alice's eyes glazed over--seeing Maria's plan. Suddenly, the girls were entwined in what could only be described as a cat fight. All soldiers--our side and theirs--stood stock still, waiting for the go-ahead. The fight continued, neither girl showing mercy in the slightest degree, until Jasper courteously pulled them apart. He held each a few feet off the ground as they thashed and swung their limbs at one another.

"Girls!" he shouted, shaking them slightly. "You're being ridiculous." Alice began to interrupt him, but he quickly silenced her. "I know the point of this was to fight, but you girls are being silly. Maria, if you wish to fight, if you want to kill me, then do it. But I will not stand here and watch the two of you take part in some high school fight. I'm not the principal." He dropped them, and each girl returned to her respective side.

"Fine, then." She turned to her fighters. "Leave the blonde and the little one for me. Have fun." There was a sick smile in her voice as she spoke with conviction, yet with excitement--a pure love of the fight.

They responded well. Simultaneously, they crouched, snarling, as Maria turned back to us. "Jasper, I'll give you another chance, my dear. If you come back and fight with me, you can avoid the loss of your family. I don't wish to kill them, but I do mean to kill you should you not obey. They will all be simple casualties in the process, though, rest assured."

"I think we'll take our chances, Maria." Jasper turned slightly to smile at me, and he snapped his fingers twice--a signal to the others to pull out their ear plugs.

This tactic would work for only a limited amount of time. After a while, the effect would wear off. Therefore, we thought it best that I should sing until our opponents wavered, rather than wait until a more important moment. The fight should be fair, after all. The lyrics to a familiar song flowed past my lips and dazed our opponents, all but Maria, that is. I stared her down as I continued to sing, just noticing the white in her ears, as well.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad. _

_Take a sad song and make it better._

_Remember to let her under your skin._

_Then you begin to make it better._

Nothing.

"Did you think I would come unprepared?" Maria asked me, picking up a careful stride down the path between us. "I've been watching you for some time. I find your gift to be something incredible, Ayden. It's like nothing I've ever seen, or heard, before. You see, dear, Jasper wasn't my only reason for coming here. I want you to join me in the fight. Your gift would be highly beneficial."

I stood motionless, allowing her vicious words to sink in. My entire family watched in shock as she attempted to wager with me. Cole's tips pulled back into a snarl, and he crouched to attack. However, Edward pulled him back by his shoulder and nodded to me. I took another look at my family and turned to Maria.

I love human instinct. Rather than calmly and politely decline, my fist connected rather loudly with Maria's nose. All present noticeably cringed at the sound, and Maria glared at me through her hands. She growled, and I crouched down in response, my lips curling back. My assault to her face had left her in a half-crouching position already, so we were on nearly the same level. She snapped her teeth at me, and I wasted no time; I tackled her to the ground and began ripping.

An arm.

Her other arm.

A wounded cry.

Legs.

A head.

A shredded torso.

The fire was started before the rain could threaten, and Maria tossed upon it. Victory was sweet, if only for a moment; there were still nineteen soldiers ready and waiting. But who would command now? I could only hope for no one.

A yellow-haired girl, around sixteen I would guess, stepped forward. Her eyes held pure hatred, and she stared me down. Only then did I realize I'd stopped singing in order to kill Maria. Before I could be attacked by every person on the field, I began singing again. The song came naturally, and the unprotected fighters calmed at the sound.

_I rolled up my sleeves today_

_Cause I thought that this was over_

_But then you called to say_

_You forgot that broach of your mother's_

_Every time I try to cut the cord_

_You come crawling back with some excuse_

_You forgot something  
_Jasper turned back to look at me and shook his head. I didn't stop, but only shot him a look of confusion. Why should I stop? He came over to where I stood and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Let's not delay this any longer. If I need you I'll let you know. But you just killed Maria, Ayden, in case you didn't realize it. We need to end this now rather than later."

I hesitantly stopped singing. As the last note passed my lips, everyone--both sides--shifted to a crouched position. Jasper lurched forward to take the blonde second-in-command. She was killed quickly and easily, still dazed by the mesmerizing sound of my voice. The men, hoping against all hope to protect their women, attacked first, and killed three. That left us with a tie--fifteen soldiers each.

"Now!" Jasper shouted, and we each went for the closest soldier. A brunette male was mere feet from where I stood, and he ran toward me at full speed. We collided with a loud crash; he landed on top of me as we fell to the ground. I pushed against him as he snapped at me, and I managed to turn us over. Rough play with Cole finally came in handy. However, when I looked down again, I lost all concentration.

It was me.

I stared for a moment, my head turning to the side in confusion. The person beneath me wore my same outfit, had my face, my hair, but not my golden eyes. Burgundy eyes bore into me with wicked success. _His gift_, I rationalized. _He can change his appearance._ Before he could finish me in my stupor, I clawed at his throat, and did away with his head; it was quite alarming to rip off myself apart. I carried the head and what was left of the body to our bonfire and finished him off, wiping my hands of the ashes as I looked back toward the fight to see if I could help. Most of my family had taken down their opponents, and were standing by the fire as well. The blur of fighting ceased at once, and I could see that only three remained. Bella, Cole, and Irina were still attempting to dominate. However, Bella and Irina suddenly sprang toward Cole's blurring fight, leaving the enemies to escape. Eleazar and Jasper dove for them before they could, though.

"Cole!" Irina cried, anguish evident in her voice.

My world stopped. If anything had happened...Bella could help, couldn't she? Everyone who had been resting only a moment before was rushing to Cole's side. I was locked in place, scenarios winding through my head. Edward ran back to me with a panic-stricken face and pulled me along beside him to Cole. Bella was crouched over him, hiding whatever wound he may have suffered. Everyone stepped aside at my approach, and Bella leaned back to let me see the damage. A large cut ran up his perfect chest, and his face contorted in pain. I fell to my knees by his side, dry tears wishing they could cascade down my cheeks.

"Ayden," he mumured, his breaths short. "Don't worry, baby, Bella's going to take care of it."

I could manage no more than a nod. I grabbed his left hand and held him as Bella pushed his skin together and laid her hands over it. Cole's face twisted momentarily in pain. When Bella pulled her hands away, only a faint, pink line remained.

She smiled timidly. "It should fade a little more, but the little scar is here to stay. You're going to have to be more careful, mister. You got a little carried away with the little one." She jerked her head in the direction of the fire, where I could only assume the antagonist now lay.

"Thanks, Bella, you come in pretty handy," Cole laughed, pushing himself up into a sitting position. I hugged him, burying his head into the crook of my neck.

"How could you be so careless?!" I demanded. "I was so scared. I mean, I more or less just killed myself, and then you're over here with this huge gash in your stomach!"

"Killed yourself?" everyone echoed, all brows furrowed.

"Oh, I guess I could explain. The boy I killed, he could shift his appearance--that was his gift--and he looked like me when I killed him."

"Interesting," Carlisle murmured, mostly to himself. "If only he could've been spared."

"Uhm...sorry?" I apologized. "I didn't exactly feel like dying today."

"Don't be silly, Ayden," Carlisle laughed. "Your gift is much more valuable."

It felt nice to be able to share a carefree laugh with my loved ones again. It was over. No one was coming for us again. We could laugh, and actually laugh. We would have no more midnight training. Alice wouldn't worry about tanning anymore. We were victorious. And it rang through every voice, through every tree, and through every smile upon our faces.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I should be getting my computer back tonight, and I'll have Microsoft 2007, which will totally rock. But anyway, review and Emmett Cullen will hug you next time I update.**


	20. Automobiles

**A/N: Lalalalala. I have no idea what this will be about. Hmm…maybe a bit more thought should be put into this. Dodododo. Fluff warning. That much is for sure.**

"We need to have a family discussion!" Carlisle shouted through the house, alerting each of us as we went about our business. "Now," he groaned when no one made a move to respond.

A collective sigh could be heard throughout the house, followed by slow footsteps toward the family room. I sat down on the couch between Bella and Cole, settling in for the sure-to-be long lecture.

Carlisle threw his hands up in exasperation. "We have too many cars!"

I could sense that I was not the only one taken off-guard by his topic. Even Edward tilted his head to the side. Carlisle studied our reactions and sighed. He sat down with Esme and took a deep breath.

"Really, why do we have so many? We even have trouble figuring out who'll drive every time we move. We already have that freaking showroom collection in Seattle. I think we need to sell a few of them."

"Not the Volvo," Edward stated solemnly. "I will not sell my baby." Bella punched him and he coughed. "I mean, I won't sell my car."

"You bastard," Bella muttered, turning away from her husband.

"Well I had guessed that no one would really jump at the opportunity to get rid of any of them. But would anyone be willing to sacrifice it? We can't just keep eight cars in the driveway of every house we live in."

"I'll sell the M3 if I can get my Maserati out of the garage in Seattle," Rosalie said excitedly, smiling from ear to ear.

"Rose," Carlisle began, "the point is to get rid of some of the cars. Not to replace them."

She pouted.

"But," he allowed, "I will let you get it." She squealed. He held up a protesting hand. "Hold on, I'll let you get it if we get rid of three cars."

She pouted again.

"I think each couple only needs one car. Esme and I have been fine with the Mercedes for years. You'll all survive, I promise. Everyone think about it, and we'll talk in the morning."

We dispersed, and the entire night was filled with conversation about our automobiles. Of course, Bella and Edward didn't have much to discuss; neither did Carlisle and Esme. Cole and I made the decision easily.

"I think I should sell my car."

He sighed. "Are you sure about that? It was a gift from Edward," he reminded me.

I nodded. "I know, but so was yours. And yours is worth a lot more than mine. But I was thinking…maybe we could go to Seattle and look at some of Rose and Edward's cars there, and maybe we could end up selling both of ours and picking out one of theirs for both of us."

He grinned. "This is why I love you—you're a genius."

We laughed. I asked Carlisle if we could go, and he thought it to be an excellent idea. He suggested, though, that we wait until after the morning meeting to talk about it with the rest of the family. He informed me that Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett were deep in conversation…or argument. We couldn't be sure.

Alice was crying when the morning meeting came to be. Jasper held her as dry sobs shook her tiny frame. Rose sat angrily on the opposing couch, Emmett casually draping an arm over her tense shoulders. The remainder of the family sat calmly around them, wondering to ourselves what brought on all the emotion.

"I'm selling the M3," Rosalie finally announced with a grimace. "And I am not happy about it. I better get the Maserati," she grumbled. She folded her arms over her chest and exhaled loudly.

"Thank you, Rosalie," Carlisle said kindly. "I appreciate your sacrifice."

After a few more minutes of awkward silence and staring at Alice—still crying—Carlisle coughed, hoping to speed up their verdict. Jasper patted her back lovingly, and whispered reassuring words in her ear.

She sniffled. "I…I'm selling the Porsche." She broke down again, leaning into Jasper.

Carlisle sat on Alice's other side, patting her head. "Thank you, Alice. This means a lot. Now you'll get to annoy anyone you'd like for a ride."

She perked up a bit at this thought.

Bella looked up at me. "So…which of you is selling your car?" she asked, her hand entwined with Edward's. The relief that she didn't have a horse in this race was evident on her face.

"I'm going to," I announced. I sighed. "But so is Cole."

All eyes, aside from Carlisle's, turned to me in confusion.

"That hardly seems reasonable."

"I'm not giving you a ride."

"Why? His car is so hot!"

"One of you needs to keep a car. We can't always carpool."

"Hey!" I silenced them. "Can I finish, maybe?" The family nodded in unison. "We're going to Seattle to pick one of the cars out from the garage for the two of us."

Rosalie's grimace flipped up into an over-ecstatic grin. "Really, you're going?! You have to bring me along."

"Me, too," Bella conceded. "I've never been to the Seattle house before."

"Well," Carlisle said, drawing out the word, "I thought we'd all take a little vacation."

--

Two days later I was standing in the house formerly owned by Kurt Cobain. Cole and I gawked in awe at every detail of the house, paying special attention to the red stains on the carpet in the room above the smaller garage.

"Why did no one bother to tell us, two of the world's biggest Nirvana fans, that we own Kurt Cobain's house?" I asked Carlisle as we walked to the house's basement—Edward and Rosalie's exclusive garage.

He shrugged. "Dunno. Didn't think about it, really." He flipped the switch to his left, and row upon row of spotlights shone on the car collection.

My jaw dropped. I guessed that thirty cars sat, lined up precisely, on the concrete floor. I was waiting for an over-enthusiastic car salesman to emerge from the dark, a wicked grin on his face that read 'Hi. You know you want this car.'

Rosalie hugged me from behind. "See one you like?" she laughed, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I don't know yet. Let me look around." I shoved her off jokingly, and took Cole's hand. "Ready?"

We scoured the garage, speculating the details of each car carefully. One car would be too small, one had too many miles on it, Cole wasn't too crazy about the color of another. Our family dispersed soon after we began our hunt; we bored them immensely. The girls went out, Carlisle and Esme went upstairs to read, and the boys were playing X-Box.

I went to sit by the door while Cole continued to weigh his options; I no longer cared. My elbows resting on my crossed knees, I sat my face in my hands. Cole strolled through the rows again, and I sighed.

"Would you pick one already? I'm bored out of my mind, here!"

"I think I found one," he announced from the back left corner of the garage. I muttered my thanks and went to find him. My husband sat on the last car in the room—a BMW M5 Sedan.

"I like," I purred, going to sit on his lap.

He welcomed me, and we sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you really like this one?" he asked, looking down at me with concerned eyes. "I only want to get one we both like—no, one we both love."

"Well, I love it. And I love you." I leaned up to kiss him. "Now let's go tell everyone so we can go home and find a new house to move into." I smacked his knee playfully and skipped over to the door.

He followed with a laugh at my cheerful attitude. We informed everyone of our choice, and Carlisle suggested we settle in for the rest of the week.

Alice had driven her Porsche to Washington—one final adventure together, she called it. Carlisle had made the mistake of mentioning the…departure…of the car to Alice one afternoon, and she broke out in dry tears as she had nearly a week earlier. Jasper was immediately at her side, comforting her.

"Alice, shh, it's okay. Don't cry, please?" he begged, giving her puppy eyes. "We don't have to sell it. I won't let you sell your baby. I can sell my car. It'll be alright, baby. Don't cry."

"No," she protested. "Ayden bought you that car just a few months ago. I'm selling the Porsche." She sniffled once more, and pulled herself together. "I'm a big girl."

"Does anyone else really have to sell one? I mean, Cole and I are both selling ours. Can't Alice keep the Porsche?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled. "Excellent idea, dear. You're a smart one. Alice, you can keep the Porsche."

She beamed. "Really? Yay!" she squealed, clapping her hands together. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

And it was good.

**A/N: Baha. Only I would put them in Kurt Cobain's house. Le sigh. I don't know if Courtney or Frances still owns it. Oh well. Review! Here's Emmett for hugs!**

**Emmett: -Runs toward you for a hug-**


	21. Clearing the nest

**A/N: Ending this makes me sad. But I know what's going to happen, and you can expect possibly two more chapters after this. :(**

"Bella and I wish to hold a family meeting," Edward announced in the kitchen.

For the first time, no one groaned at the announcement. All of us were curious as to the intentions of the meeting. We wondered from our hiding places to the kitchen, where Edward and Bella sat on the island. Esme sat at the table.

Alice gaped in horror as she returned to us from a vision. "No!" she whined. "You can't do that!"

"Yes," Bella corrected, "we can."

Alice pouted.

Esme and Rosalie were the only ones to sit down at the table; the rest of us leaned against counters and doorways, expecting a short gathering. Cole draped an arm over my shoulder as we stood against the stove in confusion, deciphering Alice's vision for ourselves.

"Bella and I think that, with the upcoming move, this would be a good time for us to live on our own for a while." Edward held a controlled expression, no emotion visible.

"Very well." Carlisle sighed. "Where do the two of you intend to go?"

Edward smiled. "I was thinking about showing Bella the beauty of northern Europe. After that we'll probably settle somewhere close to you."

Just as Carlisle was about to speak again, Rosalie cleared her throat for attention. "I think Emmett and I might be moving out, as well. But we were thinking about buying a house a few towns over from wherever the family was thinking about going." She and Edward looked up at our father hopefully.

"I guess we're clearing out the nest, huh?" he asked Esme, laughing lightly. "Very well, then. Alice, I have to make a short stop in my office. You show some houses, okay?"

Alice pulled out the binder of houses from the wedding. The family sat in a circle in the middle of a cleared living room. Actually, all furniture had been covered and pushed against the wall, as we were in the middle of another week of packing.

The binder rested with a 'thud' on the hardwood flooring, and we all stared in wonder at the black cover, waiting for Carlisle to begin turning pages. Before he could join us from his office, though, Alice was flipping through the book at top speed, rationalizing her own conclusion.

"I like this one," she announced, pointing at a mountain home in Maryland.

I felt like I was sitting in a real estate agent's office as I looked at the page. Pictures of each room covered the page, each with a caption describing the photo above. The outside was nothing but gray—the siding, brick walkway, shutters, the sky in the background.

The kitchen was decked out in maple wood. The cabinets and kitchen table reflected one another with a tile floor of a similar color and black countertops. The yellow living room had four windows—a bright contrast to the exterior setting. Esme assured us that she had a white couch and two chairs that would elegantly match the room. The dining room was circular and painted red, a cherry table in the center, not that the room would be used often. The den in the basement had soft-looking olive green couches and chairs within when the picture had been taken; Esme informed us that the furniture still remained. A fireplace and a plasma screen television stared at one another from across the long room, and a small breakfast bar resided on the right wall, next to the door we were informed led to an indoor pool area.

What really got me, though, was the room Cole and I would be getting.

The room was in the shape of a pentagon. Green-gray paint coated the walls with natural white oak ceilings and floors. Along the same wall as the door was a marble bathtub, an entrance to the bathroom just beside it; spotlights shone down over the tub. On the other side of the bathroom door was a short wall—the bed pushed against it. Alice told me that the walkway on the other side of the bed led to the walk-in closet. Several chairs, a coffee table, a dresser, and a wardrobe were strewn across the space, each perfectly aligned. A fireplace was positioned directly across from the bed, a television sitting atop it.

Even better was the loft above our bed. It was the perfect place for all our musical equipment, as most of our room space here was acquired by our obsession. Alice and I squealed and discussed decorating options. Cole talked with Jasper about the loft and the guitars.

Carlisle came down shortly after. "Found a place, have we?" he asked as his foot landed on the last step. "What have we decided?"

Esme went to stand by her husband. "We've decided on Baltimore, apparently."

Carlisle perked at the announcement. "Yes! I was hoping for Baltimore! It's one of my favorite houses. And so very practical; it's a big city, so it's easier to be inconspicuous. And it's a little way outside the city, even better." He smiled with satisfaction and ran back up the stairs to pack the massive amount of books in his office.

It seemed we were all ready to go, to each our own places.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella and Edward intended to leave us sooner than we expected. We took a final shopping trip, just the girls, the following day—the day before their departure. Edward spent the day out with the guys; we're unsure what they chose to do.

Alice stocked Bella up on proper clothing for the traveling she would be doing, loading her down with mounds of outfit combinations and matching shoes, of course. Rosalie, Esme, and I went off on our own for a while to avoid the torture, and found a few new pairs of shoes each and spent an excessive amount of time in a jewelry store.

When the day was done, Carlisle proposed a final family hunting trip since we wouldn't see another until Thanksgiving. The evening took us to the Longfellow Mountains in Maine, and we each satiated our thirst quite well over the course of the evening. We spent the night—and early morning—by our traditional campfire.

"So, Bella, do you think you'll like Europe?" Alice asked. "I mean, you never really got to see Italy." They laughed together.

"You know," Bella said as she leaned against Edward, "I think I might like it."

Sadly, we had to leave early in order for the honeymooners to make their two o'clock flight. The run back to Rhode Island didn't seem to take long enough, and I was silently wishing for more time with my brother and sister before their departure.

Jasper and Cole carried two suitcases down the stairs. Apparently it was all they needed to take. Alice had still tried to convince Bella to take a trunk full of make-up with her.

"Oh, come on," she'd said, "you know you'll thank me if you do." Alice had smiled sweetly.

"No," Bella said sternly. "I do not need an entire trunk filled with make-up that I probably won't even wear, Alice."

The boys were thankful for Bella's sound decision.

Countless hugs and see-you-soons later, Edward and Bella were well on their way to the airport.

Cole and I finished our packing before any of the others. We loaded most of our things into one of the moving trucks, but our music equipment took up the trunk and backseat of our newly acquired BMW. Carlisle and Esme finished next, though it wasn't until dusk that they were loading their belongings. By morning, Emmett was pushing the final boxes Rose had packed into the truck. Two days and an entire closet later, Alice and Jasper were finished packing, and were placing their last belongings on the very edge of every truck with available space.

Then came the car discussion.

"Ok," Carlisle sighed. "The Volvo is locked up in the garage until they come back. Alice, you'll drive your car. Ayden, you'll drive yours. Rosalie will drive the Maserati, Esme will drive our Mercedes. Emmett, Cole, and I will drive the trucks. Emmett, be sure you drive the one with yours and Rose's stuff in it. You're going to Frederick, after all. And you'll be coming back for the jeep, won't you?" Emmett confirmed that he would. "Okay, Jasper, drive your car. And I guess we'll meet up at the house, then kick Rosalie and Emmett right on out." He sighed. "To the cars, kids."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I cut the engine in our new driveway at 8 sharp. I was the first one there, having an unnatural love of speed like Edward. Alice and Rose sped in behind me a few minutes later. Alice pulled into the garage beside me, while Rose parked along the curb. Jasper showed up next, then Esme. Finally, after half an hour, the trucks showed up. Emmett parked on the curb behind Rosalie, and Carlisle and Cole parked at 

the end of our driveway. We opted for leaving the unpacking until morning, and said goodbye to Rosalie and Emmett as they left for Frederick, Maryland.

It was always very convenient for the homes to be furnished upon arrival. There was never a need to move furniture, pack bedding, anything of the sort. And it was always my favorite part of owning multiple homes all over the country. We settled in immediately, and we weren't allowed to go see our rooms until we got the go-ahead from Carlisle. I had a feeling this meant we would be getting much more than we originally bargained for.

**A/N: Yeah, this wasn't very good. Oh well. I've rethought things, and the next chapter will be the last. It should be up soon, and then I'm taking a short break from fanfiction. Probably a week. If you're reading my other story, though, don't worry. I'll finish it before my break. :) Review!**


	22. Epilogue

**A/N: Here it is! The epilogue. I'd like to thank all those reviewers (the few of you) that have been there through both stories. My next new project is an imprint story! :) But anyway, here it is, the end of Ayden's big journey. **

I hit the record button on our DVR remote. The little red light on the receiver flashed, and began recording P.S. I Love You to our television's memory.

Cole and I were curled up on our bed, as we had been most of the week since we'd finished unpacking. It was a rather boring day in the Cullen household: Carlisle was locked up in his office; Esme was cleaning like a madwoman and insisted that she be left alone as she did so; Jasper was forging medical degrees for Carlisle and updating his resume; Alice was still lugging all her clothes into the closet, also making sure she was left alone as she finished.

"I'm feeling like a bubble bath," I pouted, snuggling into my pillow. "How about you?" I looked up at Cole through my lashes, and he looked down with a sweet smile.

"Sounds excellent, my dear."

I jumped out of the bed and dragged myself into our bathroom. The chocolate-scented bubble bath sat in the medicine cabinet on the bottom shelf. I retrieved it and looked at myself in the mirror once I'd closed the door. My hair looked like a haystack where Cole and I had wallowed in bed for so long. I ran my fingers through it quickly, and rubbed off my slightly smeared eyeliner.

Cole was already in his boxers and turning on the water when I returned to the main room. I sneaked a quick glance up at the loft and smiled—our instruments looked so perfectly in place there. I handed Cole the bubble bath, and he added it to the warm water flowing into our bathtub. I stripped myself of all clothing and threw the garments on the vacant bed.

When I turned back around, Cole was sitting in the tub, his shoulders up on the edges. I stepped in easily beside him. We both sighed in contentment at the warmth, and he wrapped his arms tightly and securely around my waist, holding me to him.

And it was there, sitting in our bubble bath in Baltimore, Maryland that I realized maybe my story does have a happy ending after all. I guess it's not really all that important thought.

No one would believe me if I told them.

**A/N: That's it. –Sighs in relief- Can't say I'm sorry to be ending this one. It got old really quick. But oh well. Some people enjoyed it, I guess. So it's worth it. Here, for the last time, is Edward Cullen.**

**Edward: Thanks for reading, homies.**

**Bella: You should read KelliCullen's other stories. Because she rocks.**

**Alice: It's true! I've seen it. :)**

**Jasper: She's like…my bff. So you better read and enjoy.**

**Emmett: Ooh, can we tell her about the surprise birthday party yet?!**

**All: Emmett!**

**Me: Thanks, Emmett. ;)**


End file.
